Forever
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: It's been a month since Seto and Crow defeated the Skin Demon. Now they are trying to make the world beautiful again. Though this wouldn't be a story if something didn't go wrong. Characters: all. Couple: SetoXCrow. Second story in the Aftermath series. Review for updates
1. The End of the World

**The End of the World **

Who are you?

And who am I?

All the while we're trapped inside

This world that one day is doomed to die

Living in this world of

pain

Telling yourself it's

just a game

Gone with the wind

And forever more

The sun will set upon

the shore

Make a wish,

it's gone for now

The sun has set

upon the bow

* * *

><p>~exert from "The End of the World by Erin Valentine"~<p> 


	2. That Was Then, This Is Now

**4** months ago the world ended. **4** months ago Grandfather died and left me on my own in this cold, **dead world**. **4** months ago I meet a s**ilver-haired **named Ren. **4** months ago I meet P.F. a **Personal Frame** that helped me through the **Underground Mall. ****3** months ago I meet Crow, a very **human-like doll** who made me chase him all around the **Amusement Park**. **3** months ago I meet a ghost names Sai who followed me through my journey to the **Red Tower** where I meet **Shin**, the person who was responsible for the **destruction** of the world. **2** months ago I brought **back** Crow and P.F. and meet the **Skin Demon**. **1** month ago I went back to the Red Tower and **killed** the Skin Demon and found a **hidden power **inside of **me**.

**~That Was Then, This Is Now~**


	3. Cleaning Up

_Me: Ok so here is the first chapter to Forever, the sequel to Aftermath. If you haven't read Aftermath, I suggest you stop right here and read it first. Unless of course you're really good at picking up on things, if that's the case then go right on ahead, though I would still recommend reading Aftermath first._

_Me: I finally have Fragile Dreams again. Yeah for Amazon! I thought it wouldn't have my previous game still. I don't know why I thought that but I did so it came as a surprise when I turned it on and saw my previous game there. I was so thrilled. (Though I still started over again.) But I'm willing to bet you that once I get to the mole battle I'll go to my first saved game. I'm dreading that battle. Lol! Anyways guess who's saying the disclaimer. Not me!_

_Marie: Sakura doesn't own Fragile Dreams or its characters. She only owns Aftermath and Forever. Please read and review._

_Me: Thanks Marie. Happy, I'm even letting you comment on this story. That is as long as you behave yourself._

_Maire: *glares* right and what makes you think you could stop me._

_Me: Uhhh, by deleting you comments. How did you think? Not all of us like to deal with things through violence. Anyways on to the story, enjoy. ;P_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"They must have seen the light." she whispered._

_"What was that light?" I asked. She looked up at me and was quiet for a moment._

_"It was my soul gem." she responded. "But that's all I know. I wish I could tell you what it is exactly but the only other thing I know about it was that the Skin Demon wanted it very badly. I'm sorry I can't tell you more."_

_"Shhh." I said soothing her. "Don't apologize, I should apologize not you. I accused you of lying and hiding stuff. Even if you are I won't accuse you of it again. If you don't know that's fine. From now on I'll believe whatever you say. I don't want to loose you again."_

_"I'm not going anywhere Crow." she said smiling. She closed her eyes and laid her head against my chest. "But you do have to put me down now."_

_I looked up as we walked out of the tower. Ren and the others were running towards us._

_"Seto!" Ren called stopping in front of us. "Are you alright?"_

_I put Seto down but still held onto her to help her keep her balance. She placed a hand on her ribs and winced slightly at the movement._

_"I'm alright." she said gently. "The demon is dead. We don't have to worry about it anymore."_

_"What was that light?" Miku asked. "It was so pretty."_

_She smiled; she looked so beautiful and kind. "I will explain once I figure out more. But until then just use your imagination."_

_I smiled. She was alive and she was going to stay that way. Maybe it couldn't last forever but that was fine. When she passed on I wouldn't have to worry about it cause I wouldn't see the day after. I tightened my grip a little; I didn't plan on letting go anytime soon._

_Seto's P.O.V._

_I felt Crow tighten his grip on me and I looked up. He was smiling about something, he looked really peaceful._

_"Seto," he began looking down at me. "What do we do now?"_

_"We'll do what's right in front of us." I said after thinking about it. "We'll keep on moving foreword. After all that's all we can do now. All we can do is keep walking." And honestly that was the best response I could give him._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Seto's P.O.V. ~<strong>

"Seto where do you want this?" asked Crow holding a pile of blankets in his arms. "Ren just finished sewing there back up."

I looked up from the table that I was "attempting" to put back together. "Hmmm…oh…uhhh, well…put them…OUCH!" The table top snapped again and fell really hard on my head.

"Seto!" Crow said dropping the blankets and pulling the table off of me. He pulled me up and began looking at my head. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." I said pulling away with a laugh. "But I am no good at fixing things. At least not tables."

"Then here." Crow said picking up the blankets and handing them to me. "You take care of these and I'll fix the tables."

"But you've done so much already." I argued as he bent down to look at the table. "I haven't at all."

"You've been healing." Crow said looking up at me. "And all of this was your idea, you've been helping out a lot. Ren and P.F agrees too. Maybe you haven't physically helped us but you have been coming up with so many plans. Thanks to you this place is starting to look like a hotel again."

"But I should be helping to clean up **because** it's my idea."

"Alright." Crow sighed in defeat.  
>Well since fixing tables isn't your thing how about cleaning some of the rooms? I cleaned out Miku's and Len's and then yours' and Ren's room is clean and so is mine. We left Sai's room alone, you said you wanted that one. This is the only other room that is clean."<p>

"Then there are a lot of rooms to clean up." I summarized. "Alright then I'll start on the second floor. How are the stairs?"

"I just finished them this morning." Crow replied standing back up. "Miku has been running up and down them all day so far."

"It isn't even noon yet!" I laughed. "Well I'm going to go get started on cleaning the rooms."

"Seto…" Crow began his voice going serious as I turned to leave. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Don't overdo it. You just got better."

"I won't." I said leaving the room. Even though cleaning the hotel had been my idea I haven't been able to help. since my last fight with the Skin Demon I had some cuts and bruises, especially a deep one on my side that I had to have some stitches put in. Every time I tried to clean or lift something my stitches would rip. I was put on bed rest after that. Yesterday my stitched were able to come out and today I was able to help clean up.

I turned to go up the stairs and almost bumped into Miku who was coming down the stairs.

"Whoops." she said with a giggle. "I didn't see you. "Did you finish with the tables?"

"No Crow switched with me." I said sounding guilty. "I wasn't very good at it."

"Really he got you to switched with him." Miku laughed. "He's been mumbling all day about carrying clothes around. He said he was going to try and get you to trade jobs with him."

"Did he now?" I said bending down to look her in the face. I rolled me eyes and smiled. "Geez boys can't do anything girly can they?"

"Hehe no, especially not Crow!" Miku laughed. She danced around me I stood up. "Hey Seto, umm…can I asked you something?"

"Of course you can." I said turning to look at her. "What is it?"

"I know you, Crow, Ren, and P.F. are doing all that you can, but I hope you find a kid my age soon." Miku said looking down at the floor. "It gets pretty lonely around here."

"I know it does." I said sitting on my knees. I put the blankets down and pulled her into a hug. "I know it gets lonely. And I wish I could promise that we will find another kid your age. But I can promise that we will try."

"I know." Miku said hugging me back. "You all are working so hard and you're so busy, so I understand."

"There is still no reason for us to be ignoring you." I said pushing her away from me some so I that I could look her in the eye.

She shook her head. "You guys aren't, when you're not busy one of you guys are always playing with me." she replied. "Hey Seto, can I go outside? It's snowing again!"

"Sure, just stay in front of the hotel." I said. "And tell Crow you're out there so he can check on you."

"I will." she said looking excited. "And I'll bundle up really well. It's cold."

"Yes it is," I agreed picking up the blankets and standing back up. "So don' stay out to long."

"I won't." Miku said running down the stairs. I let out a sigh. Taking care of two kids was hard. If we do find more kids I hope a mother comes with them. I continued my way upstairs to the second floor.

I opened the door to room 215. There was dirt and broken glass. I sighed and cleared off a table and sat the blankets down. A tree had grown through most of these floors because of an evil spirit that took on the form of a tree in the lobby by the check out desk. Though the tree was only trying to protect something special to it and another ghost here named Chiyo.

I began sweeping up the dust and broken glass with a broom that I found lying on the floor. I hadn't really gotten much done when my side suddenly began to hurt. I gasped and dropped the broom. I lifted my shirt a little so I could see if the cut had somehow managed to reopen. It hadn't, just a faint pink scar remained.

"_Seto?"_ Sakura's voice echoed in my head. _"Are you alright?"_

"Sakura?" I said clutching my side and sliding down the door to my knees. "Yeah I'm fine just my side, the pain will pass soon."

"_I don't think so." _Sakura said becoming visible and kneeling down on the floor. _"I think something else is wrong. Does your head hurt?"_

"Just a litt…" I let out a gasp as I was thrown into pure darkness. _"Sakura? Sakura where am I?"_

"_Just relax." _her voice said coming from beside me. Her long hair was blowing in a none existent breeze._ "You don't need to worry. Nothing can harm you here. It's just a vision."_

"_Vision? This is a vision?"_ I asked turning around. _"What am I supposed to be seeing?"_

"_Just wait."_ she replied. _"I don't know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Vision:<strong>

_Suddenly the darkness let way to a red light that began to grow. It got hotter and hotter and the air thick. The light burst into flames. And smoke filled the air. I backed away until I hit the wall. It was the hotel. The hotel was on fire. People were screaming and falling down to the ground and were consumed by the fire. A dark figure made their way to me. The fire parting out of the way, as it got closer I was able to make out red eyes and long black hair. He smiled and showed me sharp pointed fangs. My heart sped up and my breath came out in gasps._

_He ran toward me and I let out a scream as his arms wrapped around me. I struggled against him screaming as the vision quickly faded away._

**End of Vision:**

* * *

><p>"Seto…?" a voice said as arms tightened around. "Seto calm down it's me. Seto!"<p>

"Crow?" I said opening my eyes. I slowly quit struggling and worked on catching my breath. "Crow what…?"

"Miku found you unconscious and came and got me." Crow said. "When I went to pick you up you started screaming. What happened?"

"_It was a vision." _Sakura said appearing in front of us. _"It comes with her powers."_

"Vision?" Crow said tightening his grip around me. "As in she saw the future?"

"_Wrong." _Sakura said. _"It's what could be."_

"Seto what did you see?" Crow asked looking down at me.

"Fire, the hotel was on fire. Everyone in it died. And a man there was a man who was able to walk through the fire as if it was nothing." I said burring my head in his chest.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Me: So yeah, I guess you could say that I had a cliff hanger on the very first chapter.<em>

_Marie: Yeah, kind of. Let us know how you liked the story._

_Me: You seem nicer._

_Marie: Enjoy if while it lasts._

_Me: …*sigh*_


	4. Emilio part 1: Getting To The Hospital

_Me: Here is chapter. I had to cut it in half because it took me a lot longer than I thought it would to make this and I apologize. But please enjoy it anyways. School isn't going as smoothly as I had hoped so it's going to be a little harder to get these stories up but I will manage._

* * *

><p>The room went silent after I told them every detail of my vision. I looked around the room. Ren was holding Len and Miku was holding onto her. P.F. sat quietly on the table and Crow was holding me tightly. Sakura began walking (or floating) around the room.<p>

"Hey Ren it's late why don't you take Len and Miku to their room." Crow said pushing hair out of my face. "They should get some sleep."

"Ok." Ren said grabbing P.F. and took them out of the room.

"Good night Seto." Miku said. "Good night Crow."

"Good night Miku." I said at the same time as Crow. I laughed; we had been doing this for a while now. "Crow we really need to quite saying the same thing together."

He laughed. "It's not my fault. Are you sure you can't read minds too?"

"I'm sure." I laughed before turning serious. "And I wouldn't read your mind even if I could."

"Wouldn't matter." Crow said pulling me up with him as he stood. "I have nothing to hide, not from you anyways."

I stepped away from him and bowed my head. "You trust me too much."

"Not really." Crow said looking out the window. "I mean yeah I trust you. But the reason I have nothing to hide from you is because one, you're my best friend, and two, to hide secret from you feels like I'm betraying you. And the most important reason, even if it isn't right, I love you too damn much."

"Crow…" I whispered as he looked at me.

"I've loved you since you first went to the Amusement Park and actually chased me around just to get your necklace back." he said. I smiled, I remember that day very well. It was right after P.F. died. Meeting Crow was crazy; he acted like he was so carefree, like everything around him was nothing. Chasing him after he stole my pendent was a nice change of pace.

"I remember how you panicked when I fell." he laughed. "You climbed down the Ferris When faster than you climbed up it."

"I don't remember it being funny." I pouted. "I remember being scared. Not amused."

"I love it when you pout." Crow said leaning down and kissing my on my lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart sped up and started beating like crazy.

"_Maybe it is wrong." _I thought as he pulled away. _"but it's too late now."_

I smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"Even though I'm not human?" he asked as I leaned against his chest.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked over at Sakura and a blush spread across my cheeks. "Hehe sorry Sakura."

"Yeah yeah." she said with a smile. "You better get some sleep I have a feeling you're going to have a strenuous day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah I forgot we were going into town tomorrow." I said with another yawn. "Yeah you're right. Well night Sakura, night Crow."

"I'll walk you to your room." Crow offered.

"Actually Crow I need to talk to you." Sakura said coming up to him. "Goodnight Seto I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." I said shutting the door quietly. Lately those two have been talking to each other a lot in privacy and I keep getting the feeling that they're talking about me. I walked to my room and paused outside my door. "Do you talk about me because of my powers? Or is there really something wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>The road cracked beneath my feet. I looked around; this was my first time actually being in the city since the world ended. It was pretty eerie and quiet. The buildings were mostly in ruin and despair. Most of the building's windows were broken and the doors' rusted shut. It made me sad to a see a city that was once great now lay forgotten and crumbling.<p>

"Pretty sad huh?" Crow said walking up to me with his hands in his pockets. "Especially with the gray skies."

"Yeah." I said looking up at the sky. It was dark gray, and a bitter cold wind was blowing the snow around on the ground. "It's getting colder, let's hurry." I said shifting my bad so that it was on my shoulder better. It was bulky because of the blankets and food that I kept in there. Crow also carried a bulky bag full of blankets and water. Ren carried a bag in her hand full of blankets, P.F. was strapped to her back and was telling her the weather forecast.

Ren carried her butterfly net in her empty hand looking around the streets easily. Crow was watching the skies with his crossbow ready for any attack, land or air. He called it his "lucky" crossbow though he wouldn't tell me why. I carried my bamboo katana. Ren and Crow were good for long range attacks. But I had to get in close. But that was ok I wasn't good with crossbows and butterfly nets always seemed to break quickly for me.

"Where do you suppose we start looking?" Ren asked turning to look at me. "P.F. said that a bad ice storm will hit tonight and stop sometime tomorrow afternoon. We don't have a lot of time left till it gets dark."

"And this city is huge." Crow said. "We can't possible search it all before tonight."

"We have to." I said looking back up at the sky. It seemed more threatening than what it did a few moments ago. "We'll have to split up. Ren you can check the left side of the city, Crow you get the right. I'll head over across the old bridge and check the northern part of the city. That seems about equal. It's big but I'm sure we can handle it. Once the sun sets we'll meet back here."

"What about the ice storm though?" P.F. asked.

"That won't hit till late tonight right?" I asked. P.F. replied a quick yes, even if she thought there was only 93% chance of that being correct. "Then we'll go with that 93% chance."

"Sounds fine to me but let's hurry." Crow said. "And be careful , the buildings aren't very stable. The floors could break at any moment."

"We know Crow." I said starting to walk away. "But we really do have to hurry now."

He laughed and nodded running off to the right buildings while Ren and P.F. went to the left. I started running straight avoiding the larger cracks in the road. If we were really getting an ice storm than it's going to be worse than before just because of the state the world was in.

"_Seto I have a feeling the storm is going to be worse than any of you think."_ Sakura said gently in my head, her soft voice with filled with concern. _"And it's going to hit sooner than you think. I'll tell you how you can find survivors easily. Ren will have P.F. to tell her and Crow will be able to sense anyone living because he's a doll."_

"_Right with my new powers I can sense living people." _I said coming to a stop. _"How do I do that though?"_

"_Seto." _Sakura said with a laugh._ "You sounded like you knew how. Oh well, you know how to put a barrier up in your head correct? Imagine that barrier spreading through your mind. In your mind imagine the city. If you do it correctly, images will pop up in your head of buildings that contain survivors or a survivor. Depending on how lucky you are."_

"_Right ok." _I said imagining the barrier in my head spreading throughout the city looking for survivors. I braced myself for a mental onslaught of buildings but instead I only got one. The hospital, it popped up quickly and went away almost as fast but I knew immediately what building it was and where it was located in the city. _"The hospital I need to get to the hospital."_

"_I suggest you hurry you only have a few hours before the storm reaches the city." _Sakura said urgently.

I took off running jumping over the cracks, holes and fallen lampposts. The hospital wasn't that far from where I was but I didn't know if I would be able to get to it from here. I turned on left and headed down the road that would take me to the hospital only to find that a large skyscraper had fallen, blocking my way.

"Great, just great, this is exactly what I need when I'm on a time limit." I said looking around. "To find another way to the hospital."

I ran into a grocery store and out the back door jumping over a fence that would take me around the fallen building and back onto the road. As I came back onto the road the wind picked up even more and snow began falling in huge flakes.

"Crap." I muttered looking up. "I think my time is almost up."

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Me: So this is the end of this chapter and will be continued in the next. I hope you enjoyed it.<em>

_Marie: O_0 what was the point of this chapter exactly._

_Me: I don't know, it's only the first part. But the beginning is important._


	5. Emilio part 2: Escape the Ice

_Me: Ok so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I thought no one was reading the story and I won't update without reviews that way I know people are actually taking the time to read this story._

_Marie: So that's why you haven't worked on this story for a long time._

_Me: Yeah though to be honest I was going to give in and do the next chapter anyways but I didn't. I love this story. And game though I still can't get past the stupid bulldozer thingy were you have to hit the thing that's supposed to be an eye without getting hit by the wrecking ball._

_Marie: Haha yeah it's funny watching you play that part._

_Me: Shut up. Anyways let's get on with the story. And we'll be introducing a new character._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

"_I suggest you hurry you only have a few hours before the storm reaches the city." __Sakura said urgently._

_I took off running jumping over the cracks, holes and fallen lampposts. The hospital wasn't that far from where I was but I didn't know if I would be able to get to it from here. I turned on left and headed down the road that would take me to the hospital only to find that a large skyscraper had fallen, blocking my way._

_"Great, just great, this is exactly what I need when I'm on a time limit." I said looking around. "To find another way to the hospital."_

_I ran into a grocery store and out the back door jumping over a fence that would take me around the fallen building and back onto the road. As I came back onto the road the wind picked up even more and snow began falling in huge flakes._

_"Crap." I muttered looking up. "I think my time is almost up."_

_**End of Flashback:**_

* * *

><p>When I finally got to the hospital I was breathing hard and my side was killing me. (Not literally I hope!) The hospital was huge and very creepy especially with all the windows broken and ivy was climbing up the wall. I looked up at the darkening sky. The sky was getting darker and the temperature was dropping quicker than I had anticipated. If I didn't hurry and find whoever was in here and get back we would both freeze. And to be honest that's not the way I had planned on dying.<p>

"_Seto!" _Sakura's voice yelled in my head in a panic. _"Now isn't the time to be thinking about how you want to die! Your time's going down faster! The storm's getting worse than we predicted! Everything is going to begin freezing! Literally! Hurry!"_

That alone was enough to get me back into action. Inside the building was dark and cold. Part of the ceiling had broken in different places and lay broken on the floor. When the world was alive I had been afraid of hospitals and I remember thinking of them as a sad place. Now I my fears of it surfaced even more but the sadness I kept getting from the place replaced the fear quickly. The hospital used to busy and full of people but now it looked empty and lonely. I wondered how many people died in here without know that they would never breathe again or see their loved ones. It was sad and whoever was in here had to be lonely.

"Sakura will you help me?" I said out loud. "I need to help me locate the person in here."

"_Of course." _Sakura replied simply. I felt her presence leave my side and wonder through the hospital. I ran down the hall looking though all the doors that I came across. By the time I got to the second floor I couldn't feel my hands and my breath hung in the air and ice was forming on the walls. _"Seto I found him he's on the 4__th__ floor room 501 hurry! He's breathing but I don't know if he's conscious or not._

"_I'm coming."_ I bolted up the stairs to the 4th floor and into room 501. Sakura was floating but a pile of blankets that laid against the wall under the window. It wasn't until I got close that I realized there was a person under the blankets. His eyes were closed and his long brown hair that went down to his shoulders covered most of his face. Even though he was very tan his skin was pale. I touched the side of his face. His skin was cold and almost felt frozen but there was still some heat. He didn't look that old. Maybe just a bit older than me but not by much.

"_Seto," _Sakura said her voice panicking again. _"Everything is freezing! You need to get out of here."_

"What!" I said looking up to see ice forming on the walls. "But I don't know if I can carry him! Never mind I'll worry about him Sakura you go tell the others to get back to the hotel and tell them not to wait for me. Tell them it's an emergency and that they need to hurry."

"_Alright." _Sakura said quickly. _"When you start going to hotel don't touch anything or else you'll freeze to it."_

"Just go!"I yelled. She nodded and disappeared. I shook the boy trying to wake him up. "If you want to survive then you need to wake up I can't carry!"

He stirred then sat up his eyes opening wide. His brown eyes looked at me in fear and moved out of my hands "Fantasma*!"

"Ok I have no idea what you just said and to be honest I don't care." I told him my voice coming out breathless. My heart was speeding up quickly warning me of our current danger. "But we have to leave! Now! If we don't we're both going to freeze to death."

He just stared at me strangely. I threw up my hands. Why was he just staring at me? I looked at him closer. He looked extremely foreign with his skin as dark as it was. And whatever he just said wasn't Japanese or English. So what does that mean he didn't understand me?

"Do you even understand me?" I asked him. "Look even if you can't you have to have figured out we're in trouble. Please I don't know your name but I'm a friend. Please let me help you I don't want you to die."

He was silent for another minuet before opening his mouth. "I can understand English well. But I don't know why a ghost is helping me."

"You **DO** understand!" I said happily "Then why didn't you speak up before? Listen I'm not a ghost I'm alive just like you. Unless we don't leave now, then we'll both be dead. And I for one don't plan on freezing to death."

"Alright." he said standing up. He stumbled and I quickly stood up and caught him almost falling under him. He didn't way a lot but I didn't have very good up arm strength at the moment. I placed one of his arms over my shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on we don't have long." I said stepping forward. I looked down he had on shoes so I didn't have to worry about him getting frost bite on his feet but his arms were bare. I leaned down and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it us. He held onto on end and I held the other close to us. We started out of the hospital doing our best to go as fast as possible without falling or touching the wall or anything. But if I thought the inside was bad the moment we got outside we both slipped and fell landing hard on the ground.

"Ouch." the boy said. "Come on." he told me pulling me up and wrapping the blanket around us. "I think I'll be fine but we need to worry about not falling. Look there's ice everywhere we don't have very long."

"I know." I said as we took off running. We both lifted our feet better to keep us from falling though occasionally we would stumble. We ran through the grocery store and back down the road.

"_Seto hurry!" _Sakura said in my head_ "You're out of time!"_

"I know!" I yelled before realizing I had said it out loud. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?" he asked. I blushed and looked away. Man I must be crazy to him.

"Never mind I'll explain once we get inside." I told him as we hit the frozen dirt road to that led to the hotel. "By the way I'm Seto."

"I'm Emilio." he replied smiling a little.

"Where are you from Emilio?" I asked him stumbling a little over his name since it was so foreign to me.

"Mexico." he replied. "I spoke to in Spanish earlier didn't you know?"

"Nope, sorry." I told him smiling slightly at him. "I only speak Japanese and English."

"Haha." he laughed breathlessly. "That fine I only speak Spanish and English."

I laughed to. "There it is!" I yelled happily. "The hotel!"

"Seto!" a voice came from the door. I saw a figure run towards us. It was Crow he put on arm around his waist on top of mine and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on let's get you two inside before you get frost bite." Together the three of us managed to get inside. Both Emilio and I collapsed beside the fire shivering from the cold and exhaustion. My legs were burning and my heart felt like it had left my chest and just breathing caused me wince.

"Seto are you ok?" Ren asked putting two blankets over me. "You were taking a long time."

"Yeah I'm fine." I said snuggling under the blankets. I gestured to Emilio who was accepting the blankets that Crow was handing him. "This is Emilio I found him in the hospital."

"Sakura said you had found someone." Ren said handing him some water and crackers. "We'll get you some hot food once Crow finishes cooking the soup."

"Gracious." Emilio said before shaking his head and switching to English. "I mean thank you."

I laughed at Ren's confused look. "He's from Mexico. He speaks Spanish."

"Oh I see." Ren said still looking confused. "Anyways Emilio you'll be sharing room with Crow." Ren said pointing to Crow who was dishing out a bowl of soup.

"Yup that's me." Crow said handing him the soup. "Here it'll warm you up." Crow dished out another and gave it to me. "You two are lucky. If you had stayed out there any longer you both would have been frozen."

"So I've been told." I whispered after swallowing a mouthful of soup. "Sakura kept telling us to hurry."

"Ummm." Emilio said quietly. "You keep mentioning Sakura. Who is she?"

"Well…" I started looking at Crow. "Well she's a ghost. I met here during the fall. She's helped us out with a lot. She helped me find you."

"You trust the ghost?" he said shocked. "How?"

"They're not bad anymore." I told him sitting my bowl down.

"They're the reason I wasn't able to leave the hospital!" Emilio said. "Every time I tried to leave the room they would start throwing sharp things at me and tell me if I leave they'll kill me."

"What!" I said sitting up straighter. "But why would they do that?"

"Why would they help the living?" Emilio retorted.

"Hey watch it." Crow said standing up. "We don't need fighting. Seto the one's working with you may be willing to help us but the ones at the hospital probably not. I mean think about it. How many people die in the hospital every year? A lot right? Now think about how many people must have died in that hospital that weren't supposed too. You said the only one in the hospital was Emilio right? Any spirits left behind would probably be jealous that he was the only one to survive while they all died. I can imagine their hate and them wanting to keep him there so he could die in the hospital just like them."

"I guess so." I replied finishing my soup and standing up. Crow took the bowel and looked at me. "I'm going to bed I'm really tired and my side's hurting again."

"Should I look at it?" Ren asked standing up with me.

"No I'll be fine after I sleep." I said making my way to the stairs. "Night Ren, night Crow. Emilio I hope you decide to stay with us and I'm sorry to hear about your problems at the hospital but this isn't the hospital. You can come and go as you please. No one will stop. All I ask is that you let us know when you're leaving. Good night."

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked to the room next to mine to check on Miku and Lin. Both were sound asleep. I smiled and gave each one a kiss on their forehead and went into my room. I covered up and stared at the ceiling.

"Sakura are you around?" I asked.

"_Yes I'm right here." _Sakura said appearing at the edge of my bed. _"What do you need?"_

"The ghosts at the hospital, who are they?" I asked her. "And why would they want to hurt Emilio I thought the ghosts were trying to help us."

"_I don't know what was in the hospital but they weren't ghosts." _Sakura said grimly. _"I have an idea as to what they may be but I need to check on a few things first. Seto don't get too comfortable. Things are about to get really bad again."_

"What do you mean?" I asked her sitting up.

"_I get the feeling your fight for this world isn't over yet."_ Sakura said disappearing. I let out a shudder and laid back down on the bed. What else out there was there to fight? I killed the skin demon; I thought it was over with. I don't know if we'll be able to win another fight. Especially with the weather being the way it is.

"Please don't let this happen again." I whispered out loud. "Please."

* * *

><p><em>Me: Whoo I got it done in one day I feel so proud of myself.<em>

_Marie: I know I am too. It only took you 5 hours. I've never seen you type so fast in your life._

_Me: I know my fingers hurt and my wrist is really made at me._

_Marie: That's because you use your right hand and wrist more than your left. Lol._

_Me: Hehe I know. Anyways if you can tell me what Emilio is from you get a cookie. An imaginary cookie anyways._

_Marie: But that's only if she even remember what he's from._

_Me: -_- shut up I know what he's from I just forgot the name of it for a minuet._

_Marie: Give them a hint at least._

_Me: I gave them 3 hints that's all they need. I never said I'd make it easy on them. Anyways you know the drill; 1 review= 1 chapter._


	6. Ice

_Me: Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Though I am kind of sad that no one was able to guess what game Emilio is from._

_Marie: You knew they wouldn't._

_Me: I hoped they would. Anyways he's Emilio Juarez from Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2. In the game he died from Neo-GUILT. He was my favorite character and I was so mad and upset that he died that I made up my mind to bring him into this story._

_Marie: She's not kidding. That happened maybe 3-4 months ago and she still hasn't played the game. She was so sad that it was funny. She couldn't concentrate on anything all she could think of was a way to bring him back. And it looks like she figured it out. Haha I hope it goes well._

_Me: You didn't have to go into detail on it. -_-_

_Marie: I didn't that could hardly count as going into detail._

_Me: …whatever let's shut up now so we can get on with the story._

_Marie: Enjoy and I don't think we've done this for the story yet but… We don't own Fragile Dreams or any of its characters. Also we don't own Trauma Center or Emilio though if we did then I doubt Emilio would have died. Please enjoy chapter 6._

* * *

><p>By the time morning came I didn't want to get up. My head was hurting and I was freezing. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that it was still dark in my room. I sat up and pulled the blankets around me. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark before I got out of bed and made my way over the window. I touched the window before jerking my hand back. The window was covered in ice. I threw the blankets onto the bed and ran out of my room. I would worry about changing later right now I needed to see what was going on outside.<p>

I ran down the stairs and into the hotel lobby. Crow and Emilio were standing around a fire looking over at the door. Crow turned around and smiled grimily at me. It was cold down here too even with the fire going. And our breath hanged frozen in the air.

"Morning Seto." he said. Emilio turned around to look at me as well. "The storm's gotten worse. It hasn't let up at all. Everything's frozen. Even the inside is starting to freeze."

"I noticed my window was frozen." I replied shaking my head. "I can't believe how cold it is. It was never like this before."

"The Glass Cage Experiment must have affected the weather somehow." Crow replied with a shrugged. Before frowning as I walked past him. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to look outside for a minute." I told him touching the door handle.

"Why it's nothing but ice. And it's snowing really badly!" Crow said running up to me with Emilio right behind him. "Seto you shouldn't go outside it's dangerous."

"Crow I'm not going out I'm just going to peak out the door." I told him pulling on the door to open it but frowned when it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder before swallowing. "Uh Crow see if you can get the door open please."

He looked confused before yanking on the door hard. It still didn't budge and he looked up at me. "Seto I think it's frozen shut."

"Yeah I think so too." I told him before walking back over to the fire. "Ok so this could be a bit of a problem. The windows are frozen too. And we can't break them or the doors they're what is keeping most of the snow and ice out." I paused and turned to Crow. "You said that some of the inside is frozen. What parts of the hotel?"

"Well the laundry room, the bathrooms on this floor and the first floor. But the second seems to be ok." Crow replied thinking.

"Most of the rooms on the first and second floors are frozen shut too." Emilio added quietly. "We had to break the ice on yours and the other girl and the kids' rooms. I'm surprised you didn't wake up."

"Yeah well I was pretty tired." I laughed. "I'm surprised you're awake. But anyways we should probably have Ren and the kids come down here until this is over. And besides we can't let the kids sleep on their own they don't generate enough body heat to keep them warm."

"Actually we already took care of that. We moved them in with Ren." Crow said smiling. "We would've moved them in with you but you looked pretty worn out yesterday and we didn't want to wake you up. So we just put 2 more blankets on you and gave the other 2 to Ren and the kids."

"But she's right." Emilio said. "It's gotten colder since then. We can't put a fire in their room so we should move them down here."

"I suppose so." Crow said frowning. "It's exactly 20 below 0. So it would be best to get them down here before they become ice."

"Crow, that's not funny." I said shuddering. He put his hand on my shoulder as he passed me.

"Who said I was joking?" he replied back seriously.

"Wha-?" I started but he was already making his way up the stairs.

"He's different." Emilio said sitting down next to the fire. I looked down at him, the fire was casting eerie shadows on him making him seem paler than what he actually is, hopefully. Emilio was painfully thin that it worried me. "The way he talks and acts. It's like he's not human."

"Oh, well…" I started scratching the back of my head. I didn't know if Crow wanted Emilio to know about him being a robot yet or not.

"He acts like the cold doesn't even affect him or anything." Emilio continued. "And it's not just that but he also knew the exact temperature it was. We don't have a thermometer or anything do we?"

"No I don't believe so." I replied.

"Then how would he know?" Emilio asked standing back up. "And he isn't the only. You're different too. You can speak to ghosts yet you're alive."

"Listen I know you don't trust ghosts but the things that attacked you in the hospital," I started before pausing thinking about what to say next. "Well I don't think they were ghosts. They were something else. Remember me talking about Sakura she's like the main ghost I guess you can say, she knows where all the other ghosts are and can sense them if they are around. She didn't sense any other ghosts. She said that there was something else there but she wasn't sure what they were."

"Right and why exactly are you friends with the ghosts?" Emilio asked crossing his arms. He really didn't trust me. And I don't blame him whatever was in the hospital pretended to be ghosts and tried to kill him. Then here I am a friend of ghosts why should he trust me?

"Alright I'll tell you what happened." I told him sitting down. "I'll explain everything but you'll have to be patient it's not a short story or an easy one to explain."

By the time I had finished my story Crow had already brought down a drowsy Ren and two sleeping kids. He even managed to fill in parts that I had missed. All through the story Emilio had remained quiet but now he almost looked like he couldn't talk.

"Emilio, are you ok?" I asked, even though he was tan he was extremely pale, paler than he was before the story.

"So you're saying that the world ended because of a crazy man who couldn't _hear_ any good thoughts, thought world should end?" he asked looking at me. "And then a type of demon that collected skin wanted to end what remained of the world and steal some kind of power that you have. But you don't really know what that power is or what it does?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." I said quietly. "Look I know it sounds really crazy and unreal but it is. And I found you using my power and Sakura's help."

"And if it wasn't for Seto's powers the Skin Demon would've won." Crow added holding Lin. "So it's not a bad power."

"I don't know." Emilio began. "How can any power given to you by ghosts be good?"

"I never said it was given to me by the ghosts." I replied back straightening my hair a little. It really had gotten longer at least now you could tell I was a girl. "I don't honestly know how I got these powers no one does. Our best guess is that they're some sort of side effects of the Glass Cage experiment."

"You were part of that?" Emilio asked his widening even more.

"Well-no." I said unsure of how to answer that question.

"Yes." Crow said shooting me a look. "She was the one who ended the experiment."

"Oh I see." Emilio replied looking down.

"Look it doesn't matter anymore." I said standing up. "It's over and now we can get on with living." I started walking to the back of the room where the stairs were.

"Where are you going?" Crow asked standing up.

"Upstairs." I replied with a smile before making my way up the stairs. I kept going till I was on the 4th floor. Crow wasn't kidding everything really was frozen. Ice was all over the walls and floors. You could tell just from looking at the doors that they were frozen shut. I walked up one more flight of stairs that had a door at the top. I turned the doorknob but it was frozen shut like the rest.

I smiled and put both of my hands on the door and closed my eyes. I thought back to what Sakura told me about my powers. That once I could control it I'd be able to do anything with but for now I would have to start out small. Unfreezing a door shouldn't be too hard I just have to concentrate.

I pictured the door covered in ice, I imagined that ice turning into water and running down the door leaving a puddle on the floor. I felt an unfamiliar heat on my hands and my heart skipped a couple videos. I quickly took a breath and concentrated more on melting the ice of the door I couldn't lose my concentration or else it would backfire. Sakura didn't explain to me what would happen if it backfired and I didn't want to know.

I opened my eyes and smiled even wider before having to grasp the wall as a wave of dizziness overcame me. I laughed quietly maybe melting ice was a little harder than I thought but it worked. Water was trickling down the door and a small puddle had formed at the bottom. I shook my head and reached out twisting the doorknob and felt happy when the door opened with a click. I walked out onto the roof but my smile vanished and my heart skipped several beats as an icy voice spoke from in front of me.

"_Hello Seto."_

_too be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Me: Wow yeah it's done and guess what? We has our new bad guy. Who is he? What is he? What will happen to Seto? Find out in the next chapter.<em>

_Marie: You sounded like a voice actor, the person who gives you a review of the previous episode and then talks at the end of the episode I think you would enjoy it._

_Me: really I think it would be fun but I like doing this better._

_Marie: *Shrugs* whatever it's not hard to keep you entertained._

_Me: …_


	7. Second Demon

_Me: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. And there isn't even a whole lot in it. I'm sorry. I hope it was well worth the wait._

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V<strong>

_"Crow," Seto whispered in my ear. Her hand came up to rest on my check. "Hold onto me tightly. And no matter what…don't…let…go." I looked down at her, her eyes were open and she smiled at me. She lifted her face so that it was closer to mine and guided mine down to hers. When our faces were just inches from each others she whispered to me a soft thank you before bring her lips to mine. My eyes widened before closing again. When I opened my eyes she was glowing in a soft golden color that illuminated her like an angel. The Skin Demon was howling in rage and pain before exploding._

"_It's over." she said. "We're safe for now. Until the next one comes."_

I sat up quickly. "The next one?"

"What?" Emilio asked looking over at me.

"Stay here!" I ordered running up the stairs. Why would I remember that now? And where is Seto?

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I was slammed sideways into a wall and gasped as pain shot up through my arm. I grimaced and sat up looking around. No one was there. Nothing but ice.

"_Wrong." _the voice came again. _"Close though, try again."_ Another invisible force hit me causing me to slide across the roof.

"Who are you?" I yelled scanning the roof for my attacker. I couldn't see anyone but I could feel a presence that was full of hatred and anger. But it seemed like it was coming from everywhere.

"_Isn't a better question what am I?" _the voice laughed. _"I'm something you'll know soon enough. But until then we have an unwanted guest. Farwell for now…Seto." _the voice laughed once more before vanishing.

"Seto!" Crow yelled bursting onto the roof and rushed over to me. "Seto are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so." I said standing up and rubbing my arm.

"What happened?" Crow asked moving my hand from my arm and pulled the sleeve up.

"I'm not sure." I replied wincing as he poked my arm. "There was something here but not anymore."

"What do you mean there was something here?" Crow asked pulling my sleeve down. "You arm's bruised."

I rubbed my arm before replying. "I don't know. I never saw him."

"Him?" Crow said. "I thought you couldn't see anyone."

"I couldn't." I replied. "But I could hear him. He kept talking to me."

"What did he say?" Crow asked pulling me inside and latching the door shut.

"I think he's the second one." I mumbled quietly. Crow stopped walking and stiffened.

**Crow's P.O.V.**

"I think it's the second one." Seto mumbled so softly I almost didn't hear her. Almost. I stopped and felt my body stiffen.

"Why do you think that?" I asked not looking at her.

"He had nearly the same presence." she explained.

"We don't even know if there was a second one." I told her. "And you didn't even see it."

"But it was there!" Seto said, her voice getting louder and desperate.

"I know I know." I said turning around and hugging her. "I know."

**Someone Else's P.O.V.**

"So you're the him." a voice rand out in the darkness. A large piece of ice was in the middle of the damp cavern floor. In the middle of the ice was the outline of what looked like a silver man holding two large swords. "You've been causing our Master quite a bit of trouble. You deserve this."

"_Enough." _a voice hissed. _"Show yourself to me now."_ a figure wrapped in a cloak appeared kneeling.

"Yes my Lord." she whispered.

"_Go way and stay out of this place." _the voice came again. _"Keep yourself occupied until I need you."_

"Y-yes my Lord." she said shaking before disappearing.

"_She's right you have been rather problematic." _the voice laughed. _"But that's fine because now I have a new job for you." _The ice slowly began to melt until the head was revealed. The boy drew in a long gasp before coughing. _"I'm setting you free. However I'll be taking something from you in return. Your silence will due. I can't have you talking about our plans and killing you will be such a waste." _The rest of the ice melted and the silver boy fell limp and unconscious to the floor. _"Shadows throw him out onto the street he won't last long and I can't take any lives at the moment."_

A group of shadowy figures wrapped themselves around the boy and swords and vanished. _"They could've left the swords but oh well it doesn't matter anymore. He'll die before anyone can find him." _Ice cold laughter filled the room shattering ice in different places.

**Cloaked Female P.O.V.**

"Stay away I'll stay away you don't have to worry about that." the cloaked female said clenching her fists. "I'll do what you can't. I'll kill Seto. I'll prove to you just how strong I am. You just wait. I'll show you."

* * *

><p><em>Me: I know this was a horribly short chapter and you all waited so long for it too. Gomen.<em>


	8. Guests

_Me: Ok so this chapter was supposed to be yesterday but when I got back from my completion it was like 10:30 and I was sick so I just said screw it and went to bed._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

"Seto are you awake?" I asked knocking on her door.

"Yeah come on in." she said. I opened the door and walked in. She was wrapped up in blankets on the bed with papers spread out in front of her.

"What's up…" she stopped when she saw the two people behind me. "Crow?"

"They just showed up." I explained as she got up letting the covers fall on the bed. She was wearing a white dress with sleeves that bellowed out covering her hands. Ren has been finding clothes and fixing them up for everyone to war. "I brought them up to see you before introducing them to everyone else."

"Oh, right." Seto said bowing slightly to them. "MY name is Seto it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Julia." the girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said stepping forward. "All I'm good at is singing. So don't expect a whole lot from me."

"Oh…ok." Seto said seemingly taken back by Julia's bluntness. "I'm sure you're better at other things too if you gave them a chance.

"Whatever." Julia mumbled flipping her hair back. I narrowed my eyes. Whoever this girl was she defiantly seemed to have been well treated if this is how she's going to act. She's going to have to get used to not having a life of luxury. I focused my attention to the girl with red hair and green behind her as she walked forward.

"Umm… I'm Anita." the girl said pointing to herself. "I don't remember anything before the world ended but I do remember anything that has to do with medicine."

"Nice to meet you too." Seto smiled bowing which Anita bowed to in return. "And that's wonderful, we could use a doctor! If you two don't mind me asking…but how old are you guys?"

"17." Julia replied rolling her eyes.

"I don't remember." Anita replied nervously.

"Oh…right." Seto said. "Well that's fine. I guess we'll show you around. Though at the moment there are some areas we can't get too because of the ice."

"So the ice is bad here to then?" Anita asked. You could tell she was still young but older than us. She had a smooth complexion and a slim frame. She was wearing a black sweater with black jeans. She was the complete opposite Julia who too had a tiny frame and smooth complexion but she was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with loose blue jeans. Julia's long blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail while Anita's hair laid loose against her shoulders.

Anita's specialty in medicine would be helpful and she may be able to help Ren with taking care of Lin. But if Julia really couldn't do anything else other than singing she won't be much help at all.

I snapped back to reality as Seto called my name. She was now standing in front of me with a look of concern on her face.

"Crow are you alright?" Seto asked touching my arm.

"Yeah." I replied smiling. Did you need me for something?"

She shook her head. "No I just asked you where Ren and the others were."

"Oh… I think Ren took Miku and Lin down to the laundry room." I told her. "But I don't know if they're still down there."

"Well that's fine they'll have to know where it is anyways." Seto shrugged. "Do you want to come along too."

"Yeah." I said with hesitation. Until I knew more about these girls I didn't want her to be alone with them. I followed her and the girls out of the room still thinking about them. I mean after all it's so cold out there now it's almost impossible for a human being to survive.

**Man's P.O.V.**

"Well…what do we have here." a male voice said as feet crunched on the ice that had formed on the ground. A man whole looked like he was made of silver was lying face down on the ice in front of him. He bent down and turned him over surprised to see that he really was made of silver and was actually a boy that looked no older than 14 like him. He felt around the other boy's nose and let out a sigh when he felt the boy's breath. "Well can't leave you out here all alone can I?" He forced the uncouncious boy to stand and put on the boy's arms around his shoulder while he placed his hand around the boy's waist. According to the map there should be a hotel somewhere around here. I'll be able to build you fire get us both warm.

**Crow's P.O.V.**

I managed to get Anita and Julia each their own rooms and make a fire pit in there for them along with a pillow and some blankets. Seto had gone downstairs toward the entrance which is where I was heading. I let out a sigh, I didn't think it was possible for robots to get headaches but I'm pretty sure I was. I had already checked my battery and I still had a full one so I didn't know what was going on. I guess if it got any worse I would have to tell Seto but that would only cause her to worry even more. I was almost down the first set of stairs when I heard Seto scream. I bolted down leaping over the railing if the last stair case and over to Seto who had her mouth covered with her hands staring over at the entrance way. I looked over moving in front of her. A man with brown hair was standing in front of the door with what looked like ice in the shape of a body. My eyes narrowed it was a body that he was caring.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What do you want?"

"The names Bruiser." the man said. "And this guy is in need of some fire."

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Me: So here it is. And by the way I meant to do this the first time I introduced the silver man but Anita and our two mysterious men are not my characters but they belong to 636 Ebullient Ancilla. Thank you so much for letting me use these amazing characters and for all the support and wonderful reviews that you leave. I hope you continue with this story and don't grow tired of it.<em>

_Me: Thank you so much for reviewing. I actually have had this chapter done for awhile now and I thought I had posted it but I didn't then I forgot about it and started writing this chapter all over again so I'm very sorry._


	9. Tension

_Me: Hey so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been away on vacation for awhile and haven't had time to type anything up. So I'm gonna do my best from now on. Especailly now that I can type anywhere. My dad finally bought me a laptop so now I can work up in my room without having to get kicked off the computer._

_Marie: Does this mean you'll actually be able to meet your deadlines again._

_Me: ...-_- when was I ever actually able to meet my deadlines?_

_Marie: Good point._

_Me: But I can try a lot harder now. I know how frustrating it is to have to wait for a story you're following to update so I'll do my best to not make you guys wait any longer. Anyways onto the story. Please enjoy. __**;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

The fire crackled in the quiet room. Nobody really knew what to say. After all it wasn't everyday that someone comes to you carrying someone almost completely frozen.

"So..." Seto said softly. "Did you know we were here?"

"Not really." the man said. "I just figured this was a hotel, so there might be survivors."

"What was your name?" I asked coldly. "And how did _**figure**_ we were here?"

"Crow be nice!" Seto said quickly. "We haven't introduced oursleves yet either. And if I was in the same situation a hotel would be the first place I would check for survivors."

Uh...well..." I said looking at her.

"That is true..." P.F. said from behind Ren. "Survivors usually go to major living places where people gather such as hotels, hospitals..."

"Who's saying that?" the man said standing up and looking around.

"It was P.F.." Ren said standing up and turning around to show him P.F.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." P.F. said.

The man turned to me. "You have a robot staying with? Why?"

"Why not?" Seto said standing up. "She's my friend."

"You are friends with a robot?" he asked staring at her.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked standing up too. "Got a problem with us?"

"Us?" he said. "Are you all robots?"

"Answer me first." I said. "Do you have a problem with robots?"

"Crow enough." Seto said sternly before turning back to the man. "First let me introduce us. This is Crow, Ren, P.F., Miku, Len, Anita, Julia, and I am Seto. To answer your other question no not all of us are robots."

"Just two of us." I said stepping up to him. Just P.F. and me."

"You are a robot?" he asked.

"I perfer totally awesome and talented doll." I frowned crossing my arms. "But I guess you can say I'm a type of robot yes. Now then I'll be asking the questions. You are you?"

"I already told you it's Bruiser." he frowned back.

"What is your problem with robots?" I asked quickly ignoring the look Seto was giving me.

"They're not needed." he replied simply sitting back down. I backed up. "We do not need them. Humans could accomplish so much more without the help of robots and machines. They are a danger to us all as well."

"Uhhhh I don't really understand what you mean." Seto said shaking her head. "But Crow and P.F. are actually very helpful."

"I'm sure they are..." the man muttered.

"Hey more than you will be."I said. "Tch whatever. I don't have to deal with this. I'm going to bed."

"Crow?" Seto asked looking at me. "...night."

I just walked up the stairs. I don't know why that statement got to me but it did. How would he know what we were capable of doing. He wasn't a robot he was just a human and how is P.F. and I dangerous. And there are some things that humans could not accomplish on their own.

"Hmph that idiot." I mumbled opening the door to my room. "Like he would know anything that I've gone through. I hope he doesn't say that to Seto. If it wasn't for her he probably wouldn't even be alive. That idiot." I layed down on the bed and faced away from the door. Ugh what am I saying. It's just him that's getting to me it's the second demon too. I don't doubt Seto at all that she heard something. But could it really have been another one? Is it going to be anything like the Skin Demon?

I let out a sigh. "I don't think things will ever be the same. Not if these demons keep coming."

"Things won't go back to the way they were even if there weren't any demons." a soft voice said behind me. I turned over back towards the door. Sakura was floating there smiling. "Why such the long face Crow?"

"I'm sure you saw that idiot downstairs." I shrugged. "He just annoyed me that's all."

"You sure don't like being reminded that you're a doll." Sakura laughed. "But that's not all that's bothering you is it?"

"There was just something off about him." I said thinking back to him. "That scar across his fae and his friend there was definatly something off about him too."

"That's because he's not exactly human anymore." Sakura replied. "He's made out of silver now."

"That's not possible." I said sitting up. "People made our of silver aren't real. It's impossible."

"But it's possible for demons to be real?" Sakura asked.

"...good point." I said. "Sakura can you do me a favor please."

"Huh?" she said looking taken back. "I suppose so what do you need?"

"Will you see what you can find out about him please?" I asked her. "And then come tell me. I don't trust him and if he's a threat to the others he needs to be taken care of."

"Why not just ask him?" she asked. "I thought you guys believed highly in trust? Has he given you a reason not to trust him? Or is it the fact that he insulted you based on what you are?"

"Look that doesn't matter. I just don't trust him alright?" I said standing up.

"Fine I'll do as you ask but Seto will not be too happy about this." Sakura said disappearing.

"That's fine I'll take the heat as long as she's ok." I whispered. "That's all I care about."

**Seto's P.O.V.**

"Crow..." I said softly after he dissapeared. I turned back to Bruiser. "Mr. Bruiser please don't insult P.F. and Crow. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have gotten here. They helped me out and because of them I was able to keep my sanity. So I ask if you plan on staying with us please get along with them and don't insult them."

"I don't understand." the man said shaking his head. "They're just robots it's not like they have feelings."

"You're wrong." I said shaking my head. "They do have feelings. If you know what a feeling is then you have them. Whether it's that simple or not I don't know but that's what I believe and what I've seen from them proves to me that I'm atleast not far off."

"..." Brusier remained silent for a minute before speaking again. "Alright I won't say anything else to either of them out of respect for you. You've helped me out so I'll do as you asked. But please remember they aren't human so they could be dangerous."

"So what they aren't human?" I asked with a smile. "Humans are dangerous too. Humans have been killing each other before machines were ever created."

"That's besides the point robots don't have emotions to use." Bruiser argued. "Humans do, we have a conscious they don't they'd kill us or watch us die. They don't have the conscious or emotions required to save a life..."

"Enough..." I said quietly. "I've already told you I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Crow and P.F. they both saved me. P.F. lead me through the underground mall. Without her I would've been lost and probably killed by the ghosts...no... I **would** have been killed by the ghosts. And Crow found me in the amusment park after P.F.'s batteries died he gave me hope. He made me chase him all through the amusment park to get my necklace back. Because of that I had the most fun I've had since I could remember. Also he save my life from the Skin Demon. So you're wrong. They do have what's required to save a life . I know I don't have a right to critize you but you shouldn't be so narrow minded. Anyways Ren are there any rooms open that you can tell me of I'll show him to his room."

"No it's fine Seto I'll show him." Ren said standing up. "But what about him?"

"I'll stay with him but tomorrow can we move him to a room that I can use as like a hospital room? That way whenever someone gets hurt I have a sanitary place to put them." Anita asked before blushing. "I mean...ummm...if you're not to busy."

"You need that right?" I asked her smiling. "Of course I'll ask Crow before I go to bed if he'll help me get a room ready tomorrow."

"Thank you." Anita said happily.

I said night to everyone and made my way to Crow's room. Knowing him he'd still be up and I know he wouldn't mind if I just came right in but I still knocked anyways. He did for me after all.

"Seto I said you didn't have to knock." he told me as he opened the door. "You can just come right in. What's up?" he asked as he moved over to let me in.

I just shook my head. "I'll just stay out here and make this quick so I don't bother you. But Anita asked us to clean up a room for her that way she can put people who are sick or hurt in there. I was wondering if you would help me do that? Please."

"Of course." he said quickly. "Where do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet." I answered thinking. "But probably one of the bigger rooms."

"Alright I'll help you once you wake up." he smiled.

"Kay thanks." I said bowing slightly. "I should probably be going to bed. Night Crow." I started to turn around before he caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Uh Crow what?" I blushed.

"Geez I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" he huffed with a smirk on his face.

"A WHAT?" I squeaked. He pulled me closer and put one of his hands on the side of my face and made me look at him. My fae turned a bright red as he moved his face closer to mine. "What's wrong?" he whispered, his lips just barely and an inch from mine. "You're face is all red."

"Crow..." I started before his lips touched mine. It was a sweet, gentle kiss but it was a short one too. "Crow..."

"That was called a goodnight kiss." he replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You're right you should probably do to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Night Seto." he said before closing the door.

"Night Crow." I said after a short pause before going to my room. I leaned against the door and sank down to the floor burying my head in my knees. "He's wrong. Even dolls have emotions. They can feel pain too."

* * *

><p><em>Me: So this is the end of chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I definatly had a lot of fun typing this chapter. I'm actually kind of glad it took me this long to type it cause the beginning is better the ones I typed before it. Also I'm sorry for any spelling errors I don't have Microsoft Word anymore so I'm stuck using WordPad and I can't do spell check so if you find any that I missed I apologize. <em>

_Marie: I thought it was funny watching you type it. You sure did make up a lot of new words._

_Me: Hey I was getting used to a new keyboard. This laptop is way different then the other one._

_Marie: The other one isn't a laptop._

_Me: Exactly so don't judge me. Anyways please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and story so far. And please don't hate on me because of how long it takes for me to update. You'll just have to be patient I have more of a life than I thought I did. But hopefully now that I'll have a computer in my room where I usually am, and one that I can't get kicked off of either, I should be able to update more ofter. But believe it or not I HAVE FRIENDS...I know it shocked me too. __**Later ;P**_


	10. Anger

_ Me: Hey how's it all going. I now have a new writing thingy. It's not Microsoft Word sadly but it's close enough. So far OpenOffice has done what I've needed it to do. In case any of you are wandering and I know now of you are yes I did upload a new story called Don't Die. No it is not a multi-chapter story and yes I am done with it. Why am I bringing this up because as the author I am allowed to publicize my own stories. Anyways here is chapter 10 of Forever I hope you all enjoy._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Fragile Dreams or any of Fragile Dreams' characters. The usual...and no I don't own the Trauma Center Series...I'm not that cruel._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"Crow..." I started before his lips touched mine. It was a sweet, gentle kiss but it was a short one too. "Crow..."_

_ "That was called a goodnight kiss." he replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You're right you should probably do to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Night Seto." he said before closing the door._

_ "Night Crow." I said after a short pause before going to my room. I leaned against the door and sank down to the floor burying my head in my knees. "He's wrong. Even dolls have emotions. They can feel pain too."_

_ End of Flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<strong>

This was probably turning out to be the worst ice storm ever. Everything was quickly freezing and Crow and Emilio had to keep going around a couple sticks that were on fire to unfreeze the doors. Everyone had gathered downstairs and cuddled around the fire. Our breaths hung in the air longer than we thought was possible.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Bruiser said awkwardly from where we was sitting by Rin. Crow and Bruiser refused to look at each other or even acknowledge each others existence. "I don't think I've ever seen an ice storm this bad."

"That's because it's not a normal." I replied without even thinking.

"How do you know that?" Bruiser asked looking up at me.

"Oh...well..." I said trying to think of something to say quickly he didn't know about Sakura and to be honest I didn't want to tell him yet till his friend woke up. "Nothing has been normal since the Glass Cage experiment."

"That's true." Bruiser said shaking his head. "Do we even know why that had to happen?"

"He thought mankind was selfish and full of nothing but hatred." I whispered poking the fire. "It was just a horrible experiment gone terribly wrong."

"How you do you know **that**?" Bruiser asked again.

"We met him." Rin said looking up at him then to me. "And Seto stopped him."

"You did!?" Bruiser asked leaning forward. "How did you do that?"

"I kept my distance and ran around." I smiled. "But he wasn't easy. But he wasn't really a bad guy. He was just a person who did bad things."

"That usually makes that person a bad guy." Crow spoke up with a laugh. "Usually."

"Crow!" I said punching him. "You know what I meant!"

"Haha!" Crow laughed leaping and doing a back flip. "Tally Ho! Come catch me if you can Seto!"

"Crow!" I laughed jumping and chasing after him. "Stop and sit down before you fall on the ice!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about you slipping?" Crow asked doing another flip to get out of my reach. "After all you don't have **_my_** amazing acrobatic skills."

"Haha Crow that's cheating." I said stopping to catch my breath before sitting back down. "Fine be that way." I smirked.

"Huh?" he said pausing. "What now did you fall?"

"No I sat down." I said winking at Rin. She smiled and covered her mouth.

"Why?" Crow asked leaning over me. "Aww come on now you're being boring."

"Well there is no way I could catch you with...**_your_**_ amazing acrobatic skills_." I replied with a sarcastic sigh and shrugged. "Besides you're right I would just slip and fall."

"Awwwwwww!" Crow said plopping down beside me and leaned against me. "That's just mean."

"You sound like a girl." Rin laughed.

"Oh haha I'm not a girl." Crow said sticking his tongue out at Rin.

"Then quite complaining like one." I laughed laying my head on his shoulder. "Anyways what were we talking about again?"

"About how people who do bad things don't make them bad." Emilio said shrugging. "I still don't quite get that but whatever."

"Well he did do a lot of bad stuff like hurt Rin." I said pausing to think.

"Destroy the world." Crow said in a mocking tone acting like he was counting on his fingers. "But that's not bad at all."

"Shut up." I said scolding him. "But he thought there wasn't any love in the world and because of that he didn't think the world had any right to live."

"But why did he think there wasn't any love in the world?" Bruiser asked.

"He created this thing that allowed him to hear people's thoughts." Rin explained quietly. "But all he could hear was negativity and it made him very angry so he destroyed the world."

"Ok..." Emilio said slowly. "And what makes him a good guy. So what if he did it because he couldn't _hear_ love. Was he blind too? And besides that didn't give him a right to play god and destroy the world."

"But that's just it." I said shaking my head. "I don't think that was his idea."

"Huh?" Bruiser said looking at me.

"You mean the Skin Demon." P.F. wheezed.

"The Skin Demon!" Bruiser said standing up. "You know about the Skin Demon?!"

"Yes of course." Crow said rolling his eyes. "It only tried to kill us a couple times nothing major there or anything."

"Then do you know where it went?" he asked desperately. "I've been trying to find it but there isn't a trace left to tell me where it disappeared too.

"Uh Bruiser..." I said pausing slightly. "The Skin Demon is dead."

"What?" he asked looking down at me. "What do you mean dead? How did it die?"

"Well dead usually means no longer living." Crow said sarcastically standing up as well and crossing his arms. "You know like no heartbeat, no breathing, no more trying to kill us. And Seto killed the Skin Demon too. Since you know she's awesome and does this kind of stuff."

"How did you manage to kill the Skin Demon?" Bruiser asked. "I can't believe it. Sure killing a madman is one thing but to kill a demon? That's impossible."

"Well it's not impossible." I laughed shakily. "But I'm not going to explain how because to be honest I'm still not sure how I did it. But I promise once I figure out more on what's going on then I'll tell you guys everything but till then you need to trust me and wait until then."

"You saved me so I owe you I won't ask any questions till you're ready to talk." Emilio said lying down on his back. "And it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"I'll wait till you're ready." Bruiser said glaring at Crow. "But I ask that I hear it from you and not the machine."

"You'll hear it from both of us." I said looking out the window. "Crow was there as well. He helped me."

"It seems like Crow is everywhere with you." Bruiser commented. Great he couldn't drop it could he? Well I probably shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" he snapped. "Up until recently I was the only man around. Plus Seto is my best friend I'll do what it takes to protect her and the others."

"I'm not sure about the man part but at last you knew enough to protect the others." Bruiser said glaring at Crow.

"What was that?" Crow said stepping forward.

"You are nothing more than a doll." Bruiser snapped. "You have no gender. You are just a thing nothing else."

"Shut up!" Crow yelled. "How would you know? Are you a doll? Are you a robot? Did you create any? I don't really think you did. You know nothing so don't go saying things you no nothing about!"

"I'm a mechanic I work on machines." Bruiser said his face going red. His eyes started changing colors shimmering between brown and what looked like red.

Something was wrong. An evil presence started to fill the room and the air dropped even lower in temperature which was dangerous. Emilio jumped up and looked around his face paling. Rin held the kids closer to her looking around in a panic. Crow moved in front of me forcing me to stay behind his back. Whatever was happening, Bruiser was causing it and he had to stop.

"Bruiser ENOUGH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Bruiser jumped back some snapping out of trance and collapsed onto the floor shaking.

"What was that?" Crow demanded.

"N-nothing." Bruiser said, his voice unsteady. He had gone extremely pale. But the temperature had gone back to the way it was before. Not that it made much of a difference in that. "It was...it was nothing."

"Bull." Crow said. "You were summoning something evil. Don't tell me that's nothing! You were calling something that could have killed us!"

"No!" Bruiser said panicking. "I wasn't. You made me angry and I lost control. I didn't mean anything."

"What do you mean you lost control." Crow said his voice rising.

"Enough!" I shouted again getting angry. "Just stop it both of you. I don't care what is going on between you two but I'm done hearing about it. I don't want either of you talking to each other anymore until you both feel like not arguing. I can't stand it you both are driving me nuts! Bruiser you don't know Crow so stop insulting him. Crow you don't know what Bruiser was doing. He said he didn't mean to and you don't know him enough not to trust him. So stop."

"Seto..." Rin said looking shocked. I usually never raise my voice let alone go on a rampage like this.

"Seto calm down." Emilio said. "Surprisingly the kids are still asleep. They don't need to hear arguing so let's all take a breath and calm down."

"I agree." Anita said from where she was sitting down by the frozen man. "Arguing won't help us. But Crow, Bruiser. Seto is right to be angry. You two are living together in a world where most are dead. We have to get along with each other. Arguing will only get us killed."

"I say let them keep fighting." Julia said sarcastically.

"Enough Julia." I said turning to her with a frown. "Everyone needs to get along. I can't force you two to get along. But until I see you two getting along then I won't be talking to you two. Got it? Good." I said sitting back down by Rin.

I knew the silent treatment may not do a whole lot for Bruiser but I knew Crow wouldn't be able to stand it. We had another demon to deal with plus this unusual cold. I refuse to have to worry about those two getting along as well. I fell back on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Sakura where are you when I need you.

_too be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ok sorry for the late update some stuff has been going on and I haven't had the heart to work on this.<em>

_ Me: School starts back up on the 22__nd__ so that week I may not really work on anything cause I'll be adjusting to school life again. Plus I have band camp the rest of this week and next week so that also takes about 4 hours out of my life everyday. Haha anyways this is my senior year and I plan on enjoying it. I'll update again when I finish chapter 8 to A New Disaster._

_**Later ;P**_


	11. Missing

_ Me: So hey long time no type. *looks to see if anyone is about to throw a knife.* I know I haven't updated for so long but school's started up and I've been sick and a lot of crap is happening with me family at the moment and I haven't been in the mood to do much of anything because of it. I'm sorry if you're tired of hearing this stuff I really am but it's the truth I'm not making any of it up . But I'm gonna skip the talking and do the disclaimer and get straight on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fragile Dreams or any of it's characters and I don't own Bruiser or the silver man whose name we will know very soon, he belongs to __**the avid writer**__ who I thank so much for letting me use his characters. And I don't own Emilio sadly, he belongs to the Trauma Center games._

**Enjoy ;P**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_ "I say let them keep fighting." Julia said sarcastically._

_ "Enough Julia." I said turning to her with a frown. "Everyone needs to get along. I can't force you two to get along. But until I see you two getting along then I won't be talking to you two. Got it? Good." I said sitting back down by Rin._

_ I knew the silent treatment may not do a whole lot for Bruiser but I knew Crow wouldn't be able to stand it. We had another demon to deal with plus this unusual cold. I refuse to have to worry about those two getting along as well. I fell back on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Sakura where are you when I need you._

_ End of Flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

"Rin have you seen Seto?" I asked walking down the stairs.  
>"Huh?" Rin said looking up from where she was feeding Lin. "She isn't upstairs?"<br>"No I looked everywhere." I replied walking up to her. "She isn't there."  
>"I haven't seen her." Rin replied. "The only ones I've seen this morning is you and Bruiser."<br>"You're sure?" I pressed. "She couldn't have gone far, this hotel isn't that big."  
>"She's not on the roof?" Rin asked standing up and cradling a sleeping Lin in her arms.<br>"No the door's frozen shut." I replied shaking his head. "She couldn't have opened the door. Even I have trouble opening the frozen doors."  
>"Ask Bruiser." Rin suggested shrugging. "He might know."<br>"Fine." I said. He may not like talking to Bruiser but he was worried about Seto so he's swallow his pride just this once. He walked into the kitchen and saw Bruiser sitting at the table sitting reading a book.  
>"What do you want robot?" he said without looking up.<br>"Have you seen Seto." I asked not hesitating.  
>"Seto?" Bruiser looked up. "No she isn't still sleeping?"<br>"No she's usually up by 6." I replied. "I wanted to talk to her but when I checked her room she wasn't in there. She isn't anywhere upstairs and Rin didn't see her come down."  
>"You think I did something to her?" Bruiser growled.<br>"It actually never crossed my mind." I said narrowing my eyes. "Rin suggested that I ask you."  
>"Oh..." Bruiser said looking at the book. "No I haven't seen her. Do you think she might be in trouble."<br>"If she went outside and got lost..." I paused then shrugged. "Yes. Yes I do think she's in trouble. Especially if she went outside."  
>"What aren't you saying?" Bruiser asked.<br>"..." I paused looking down. "Listen don't mention this to the others they don't need to know right now. I don't know how you knew about the Skin Demon but it wasn't the only one. There's another one. Seto had a run in with it. We don't know anything about this one but it's pretty ticked that we killed it's friend and it's targeting Seto. I don't know if it's the reason we can't find her but I really don't want to take the chance."  
>"Great." Bruiser said standing up. "Seto's missing and we've got another demon to kill. Alright robot I'll help you but don't make me regret it. I'm only helping so I can find her. I don't care what happens to you but I won't let another human die if I can help it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<strong>

"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes. "Where am I?" I was lying completely chained to an ice covered floor in a very dark room.

"So you're finally awake." a voice snarled from the darkness. "I thought I might have already killed you. You humans are such weak beings."

"Who are you?" I yelled struggling to move with the chains on me. I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Forgot me so soon human?" the voice growled. "How pathetic. And here I thought I had gotten the message across clearly enough."

"You're from before." I gasped struggling even harder to get free. "From the roof."

"Very good." the monster laughed. "Now now stop struggling. You won't be free till I set you free."

"Let me go monster!" I screamed trying desperately to get free. My heart was pounding none stop in my throat and my breath was coming out in frozen gasps.  
>"How stupid you are." the voice said dropping a few octaves. "I'm not a monster. I'm a demon though. But a stupid human like you wouldn't understand the difference."<p>

"No I understand the difference." I whispered stopping my movements to catch my breath. Adrenaline was rushing through my body my body causing me to shake more than what the cold was doing. "You're just like the Skin Demon."

"Silence!" the Demon bellowed. The chains turned blue from ice and burned through my clothing to my skin. I let out a scream. It hurt so bad, it felt like my skin was being burned off.

"Stop! Stop it!" I cried, tears running down my face.

"I will." the Demon snarled. "After I find out what I need to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

Seto wasn't anywhere in the hotel. She wasn't outside on the grounds either.

"Where could she have gone?" Bruiser asked walking up next to me. "I mean it's too cold for her to go very far."

"I don't know how far she would make it." I replied. She did have that weird power so maybe she could last out here longer than most humans could. At least that's what I'm counting on.

"What?" Bruiser asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing." I replied rolling my eyes. "She'll make it, no doubt about it."

"Well I'm glad you're so confident about it." Bruiser said. "You sure are keeping a lot of stuff hidden from me."

"That's because it's not my place to tell you." I interrupted trying not to start another fight with him. Until Seto is back safely I'll get along with anyone. "When Seto is ready for you to know she'll tell you. I however can't, she asked me not to say anything till she knew more."

"Pretty loyal aren't you?" Bruiser said smirking. "But then again it's probably programmed into you."

"Bruiser enough." Ren said walking up to us with the others. Well, other than Miku and Lin, both of who had no idea what was going on. "Seto made it clear last night that she didn't want anymore arguing from either one of you so stop."

"Yes ma'am." Bruiser said immediately.

"I wasn't arguing." I said looking straight ahead. "I was ignoring."

"Crow." Ren said glaring at me. "You guys still haven't found Seto?"  
>"No." Bruiser replied immediately. "But we'll continue to look. Like I said in this cold she couldn't have gone very far."<p>

"She's in town." I said immediately after he finished his sentence. "I can tell."

"How do you know that?" Emilio asked walking up to us, he was shaking from the cold. "That's pretty far away."

"I've been around her for so long I can feel where her energy is coming from." I looked over at Bruiser and glared. "It's a robot thing. Anyways Emilio help Anita get ready I'm pretty sure Seto is going to need her medical attention and you should be of some use since you used to live in the hospital."

"Alright." Emilio said following Anita as she ran inside.

"Julia, Ren you guys keep the kids occupied till we get back and Seto's all fixed up if she's hurt. It'll just scare them. And Julia don't argue just do it."

Julia looked taken back but didn't argue as Ren grabbed her and pulled her back to the hotel. Ren looked back over her shoulder as she walked. "You better hurry up and bring her back Crow. And then we want an explanation as to what's going on cause you know something. And I know you know something so don't try lying."

I sighed. "Should have known it wouldn't take long for her to catch on." She closed the door and I turned to Bruiser. "Come on we gotta hurry up and find her."

"You're sure she is in town?" Bruiser asked following me as I began walking away from the hotel.

"Listen," I said keeping my voice neutral. "I'm not asking you to like me but I am asking you to trust me. I would never let anything happen to Seto if I could help it. I would die for her without hesitating."

"That means nothing to me." Bruiser said looking away. "Lets just hurry up and find her. We won't have much time."

"Yeah I know that thank you I said that not to long ago." I muttered. There was no point in talking to this guy nothing I could ever say or do would ever prove to him that I cared about Seto. I really would die to save her, I wouldn't even have to think about it.

Man I wish I knew then just how close I would come to that.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Alright this chapter is done and I have a cliffhanger for the next chapter. Yay! Man Crow what are you getting yourself into but that's so cute that you would die for Seto. Bruiser don't be a bully you two should totally get along you'd make the best of friends no doubt.<em>


	12. Found

_Me: Hey here's chapter 12. Gomenasai. I know I took waaaaayyyyyy to long to get this up and this time I'm not giving any excuses. Just please don't kill me._

_ Disclaimer: I own no one in this story except for Julia. So all the characters belong to their original owners._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_ I sighed. "Should have known it wouldn't take long for her to catch on." She closed the door and I turned to Bruiser. "Come on we gotta hurry up and find her."_

_ "You're sure she is in town?" Bruiser asked following me as I began walking away from the hotel._

_ "Listen," I said keeping my voice neutral. "I'm not asking you to like me but I am asking you to trust me. I would never let anything happen to Seto if I could help it. I would die for her without hesitating."_

_ "That means nothing to me." Bruiser said looking away. "Lets just hurry up and find her. We won't have much time."_

_ "Yeah I know that thank you I said that not to long ago." I muttered. There was no point in talking to this guy nothing I could ever say or do would ever prove to him that I cared about Seto. I really would die to save her, I wouldn't even have to think about it._

_ Man I wish I knew then just how close I would come to that._

_ End of Flashback:_

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<strong>

I opened my eyes and winced. My body was aching and my head felt like someone had split it open. I moved my arms but they were still chained to the frozen floor. I tried to sit up but my body refused to move. I couldn't even feel the cold anymore, all I could feel now was the excruciating pain of the torture I went through. I closed my eyes as a hiss echoed through the chamber.

_"I see you woke up."_ the voice hissed as the temperature in the room dropped even farther in degrees. _"Let's try to stay awake a little longer I had started to get used to your screaming when you passed out. I thought I had killed you but it seems I don't have to worry about you dieing so easily."_

I said nothing as he gloated about all the pain he put me through. It made me sick listening as he described it. I could feel my skin torn and bleeding from where he sent ice shards flying at me. I could feel me left leg where it had been broken when he brought his large hand down on me. My vision was blurry from where he had thrown me against the wall almost knocking me out as my head hit a rock. I remember all the mental horrors he sent me, showing how he was going to kill my friends when he managed to get to them.

I screamed as he brought his hand back down on my broken leg. I could hear the bones break more under the pressure of his strength. I took as deep, quick breath and held it as he leaned his face down to mine.

He was just as ugly as the Skin Demon. His skin was frozen but you could see under the ice his rotten skin. The ice that he had covered his body with gave off a ghostly blue light and his one ice was bright red and was larger than what a normal eye should be for anything even a demon. His breath smelled like rot and decay and blood stained his teeth and around his mouth. But he was much stronger than what the Skin Demon was.

_"Just tell me already and this will all be over."_ he hissed. _"I'll let you go as soon as you tell me what I want to know."_

"I told you already!" I yelled as he pressed down on my leg crushing the bone completely. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"You stupid human!"_ he bellowed picking my eye and snapping the chains that held me to floor. He stood straight going to his full size. The sudden rush caused my head to spin and I wanted to get sick so badly. _"Tell me how you killed my brother!"_

My eyes opened wide. He didn't know? He had no idea about how I had killed the other demon. Then he was after me only for revenge not my powers like I had originally thought he had been. I looked up as another voice echoed through the chamber.

"Let Seto go!" Crow yelled running into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

This was going to be a lot harder finding Seto than I thought it would be. I knew she was somewhere near where we were but I couldn't get an exact pinpoint of her location. And the temperature was getting colder and colder by the second.

"Any idea where she is robot?" Bruiser asked glaring at me. I sighed and ignored the same question he's been asking me since we got into town. "Oi are you going to answer me anytime soon?"

"If I knew where she was we'd already have her." I snapped. "So no I don't know where she is."

We glared at each other for awhile before I turned and headed to my left. I didn't know how much longer Seto would be able to hold on. We had already been searching for the past five hours and we still haven't been able to turn up any clues about to where she might be.

"What the..." I said stumbling some when the ground and roar came from inside the building we were beside. I flew through the door and down the stairs trying not slip. The entire building was covered in ice. When we finally managed to get downstairs a sight that would have stilled my heart if I had one waited for us. A large blue demonic creature towered in front of us holding Seto in his hand.

"Let Seto go!" I yelled rushing into the room. Seto looked really pale and like she could pass out any second. I rushed toward the demon drawing out my sword and slashing at its leg with all my power. I heard a gunshot and turned to see Bruiser shoot of his two shotguns. The demon roared and dropped Seto I ran and caught her before moving back from the monster. I sat her down as Bruiser came to stand in front of me.

"She ok?" he asked shooting the demon again.

"No her leg is crushed and she has a concussion and she lost a lot of blood." I said quickly going over her injuries. "We need to get her to Anita quickly. But we can't leave the demon alone either."

"But she can't wait can she?" Bruiser asked shooting the guns again.

"You'll have to take her back." I said standing up and putting her in his arms. "Get her there. I'll keep him busy."

"I can't just leave you." Bruiser said sounding pissed.

"You don't have a chose." I snapped. "I can handle him better than what you'd be able to. Please Bruiser this is the one thing we don't have time to argue about."

"...fine." Bruiser mumbled glaring at me. "But when you get back I'm gonna beat the crap out of you."

"Sounds good." I smiled before frowning. "Now go I've got him." I ran straight for the demon as Bruiser ran up the stairs. I hoped he got there in time or it'd be over. We needed Seto alive. She was the only link to getting the world back to normal.

_"You are foolish to think that you can beat me."_ the demon hissed sending a blast of ice at me. I dogged and ran towards him slashing at his arm. He roared and sent me flying back hitting the wall. I got back and shook some. That was too close, if I hadn't dogged to lessen the blow he would've destroyed me circuits. I looked down and notice that half of my sword had been covered in ice. I hit it against the floor and the blade broke off leaving me with a jagged blade. I looked up narrowing my eyes.

"I know I can't beat you." I said loudly. "I'm not meant too. But I sure as hell will slow you down."

_too be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Me: Alright this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter might be up Saturday just depends on how much I can get down cause I won't be able to work on anything Thursday or Friday. But I do hope to get a thanksgiving special up for this story and I will put it in with this story as a filler. And I plan on writing one for Katekyo Hitman Reborn but that one will be it's own short story. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving.<em>

_**Later ;P**_


	13. Fragile Thanksgiving

"Seto do you know what today is?" Crow asked a girl with long brown hair.

"Hmmmm?" she asked looking up from her book. "Thursday?"

"Well yeah." Crow replied smiling. "But today is also a holiday."

"Thanksgiving!" Crow yelled excitedly. "And because it's a holiday we should celebrate it."

"How?" Seto frowned. "We don't have anything."

"Leave that to me." Crow said. "You go get stuff set up and figure out fun stuff to do." Crow bounded out of the room before Seto could stop him.

"Well fine then." Seto said shaking her head. "What does he have planned now." Seto walked into the kitchen and started going through cupboards and boxes. In the pantry she found a box full of what looked like fancy plates and dishes. She pulled the box out and sat them on the counter where they did the dishes. She frowned as she began washing them.

If today really was a holiday it might help everyone relax if we did something fun. But do we really have time to celebrate. What with everything that's been going on everyone had been so busy just trying to get stuff functioning again.

"I hope this works." Seto mumbled to herself as she began drying the dishes. "But then again maybe celebrating Thanksgiving will remind everyone of when things were normal."

* * *

><p>Crow moved slowly through the overgrown forest consulting his memory band every now and then for what he was looking for. Crow had read a book early that morning after his internal clock rewired itself. The book talked about holidays humans used to celebrate and one date matched up with what his clock told him. Today was Thanksgiving the day to give thanks and spend with your family and friends. It was a time to have fun and and relax. That's what everyone needed right now. A time to relax and just have fun and not worry about anything.<p>

Crow still wasn't finding what he was looking for and he didn't have a whole lot of time left to find it. While it was still early in the morning they still needed time to cook everything. Just as Crow was about to give up and go back to the hotel when he heard a strange sound. He turned around and ran off to the sound smiling.

* * *

><p>Seto sat down tired. She had just finished cleaning up the ballroom and sat up tables. She even made up a couple of games she used to play when she was younger to Miku and Lin who just learned to walk. Now she was just waiting for Crow to get home and tell her what he was planning.<p>

"Seto!" Crow yelled up the stairs. "Come to the kitchen hurry I got something to show you."

Seto shook her head and head down the stairs to the kitchen. "You have something to show me. Not you got something to show me."

"Seto look." Crow said holding up a dead large bird. Seto looked at it then at Crow and back her stomach turning at the thought of how he might have got that.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Seto asked him shaking her head again.

"I want you to cook it for tonight." Crow said. "I'll get it ready for you but you need to cook it. And I'll bring you stuff for some other food."

"How much am I cooking?" Seto asked looking shocked.

"A bit but only you can do it." Crow insisted taking the turkey out back. "The mom is supposed to do all the cooking. And Seto you're just like the mom so you have to do it."

* * *

><p><strong>7 hours later;<strong>

All the food was piled onto the table. And everyone was standing around except Seto who was sitting on the floor by Crow who was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Seto what's all of this for?" Rin asked her.

"It seems as if Crow had this idea for a holiday." Seto replied standing up.

"Thanksgiving." P.F. said after a pause. "It's a November holiday where families gather to celebrate what they are thankful for. "The traditional food is turkey, stuffing, and pumpkin pie. All of which we have here."

"I was wondering what was smelling so good." Miku said happily jumping up and down. "Can we eat?"

"Yes." Seto said shaking her head. "Eat all you can cause there's a lot of it."

"I think this was a good idea." Link said nodding his head as he took a bite of turkey.

"This tastes great Seto." Bruiser said smiling. "You're a great cook."

"The games were fun too." Miku replied eating pie.

"Miku you have to eat more than just pie." Rin said putting some turkey and stuffing onto Miku's plate. "Yes Seto this is good it was great just to relax and have some fun."

"It was Crow's idea not mine." Seto said waving her hands. "I just cooked."

"We wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't have cooked." Crow said handing Seto a plate. "Eat you deserve to."

"Thanks." Seto said taking the plate. She smiled at Crow who leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"No problem." Crow smiled as Seto blushed. "I can't wait till the next holiday."

"Shut up." Seto mumbled. Maybe it was a good idea to celebrate a holiday since they didn't happen too often.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I hope you have a blast and enjoy it. <strong>Later ;P<strong>_


	14. A Not Fragile Christmas

**Enjoy ;P**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Miku yelled running into my room. "Wake up Seto! It's Christmas!"<p>

"Wha?" I said jerking awake as Miku jumped on the bed. "Miku?"

"Guess what Crow told us today was!" Miku yelled jumping on the bed. "He told us today was Christmas and guess what we found under our pillow!"

"What did you find?" I asked grabbing her and pulling her down causing her to laugh.

"A present!" Miku said excitedly "But he said that we weren't allowed to look at it till you woke up. But you were taking so long to get up that Crow said I could wake you up."

"Oh did he?" I said getting out of bed and slipping my shoes on. I would change later I wanted to know what was going on.

"Yup." Miku said pointing at my pillow. "He also said to look under you pillow."

I leaned down and moved my pillow. A small object wrapped in crinkly brown paper laid where the corner of my pillow used to be. "What is this?"

"It's the gift Santa left you." Miku said her eyes shining.

"Santa?" I repeated frowning. "Alright come one let's go downstairs and see what's going on." We made our way downstairs and into the lobby where everyone was talking and laughing. Crow looked up and bounded over to me throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." Crow laughed. "I hope you slept well."

"Yes..." I said slowly before lowering my voice. "Crow what's going on?"

"It's Christmas." Crow said excitedly. "Another holiday."

"So I've heard." I said looking down at the gift in my hand. "But I wish you would've told me sooner so I could have found everyone something."

"Why would you do that?" Crow said winking. "That's Santa Clauses' job."

"Huh?" I said looking up. "That's something for the kids to believe in."

"And why can't we?" Crow asked smiling. "Relax I found something that everyone would like."

"And what about you?" I asked. "It's not fair if you get left out."

"I'll have my joy seeing everyone happy with their gifts." Crow said hugging me. "Come on so everyone can open their gifts. Everyone is really excited."

I frowned and followed him as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the others. "Morning." I said as we sat down. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." everyone said smiling. Even Bruiser smiled and Link seemed entirely interested in the brown paper in his hand.

"Can we open now?!" Miku asked jumping up and down. "Oh please can we open?!"

"Alright kids first." Crow said clapping his hands. "Miku, Lin, Bruiser you may open your gifts."

"Hey, who you calling a kid." Bruiser said frowning.

"Why that would be you." Crow said in a mockingly polite voice.

"Alright you two." I cut in before it got out of hand.

"Look Seto!" Miku said holding up a stuff doll in a pink dress with curly blonde hair. "Isn't she adorable?!"

"Oh wow." I said taking it as she handed it to me. "What are you gonna name her?"

Miku paused for a moment thinking about it before smiling and answering. "Mimi. I'm gonna name her Mimi."

"That's a pretty name." I said handing it back to her. Lin walked over and sat on my lap holding a toy car. "That's cool Lin. It's a police car." He smiled and rolled around on the ground beside my leg showing no intention of moving any time soon.

"Alright everyone else open your gifts." Crow said looking over at me. I looked up at him and then pulled the paper off my gift. I gasped as the paper revealed a crystal heart shaped pendent with a long silver chain. "It's so beautiful."

"Oh, wow, Seto." Anita said looking over. She was holding a large medical dictionary, something I knew she had been wanting for awhile. "That's gorgeous."

"Yeah it is!" Ren nodded in agreement holding a notebook. She had been wanting something to write her songs in and was looking really excited. I looked around everyone had gotten something the really wanted. Bruiser got a large stone that he had been looking for to sharpen his knives and Link was holding up a pair of hilts to put his swords in. Even Julia was happy flipping through a book of songs. I looked over at Crow who was laughing throwing Miku's doll in the air with her. He seemed so happy, everyone did, and they looked so relaxed.

"Hey Crow." I said blushing and pushing the thought away before I lost my nerve. "Can you help put this on me please?"

"Huh?" he said looked over. "Sure." he handed Mimi back to Miku and crawled behind taking the pendent and clasping the chain together for me. I looked at the pendent as it laid against my chest. It really was pretty. It made me so happy to look at it and know that Crow was the one that got it for me.

"You know." I said looking up at him and smiling. "Santa has good taste."

He smiled and leaned down. "How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one that figures out the holidays." I replied. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." he said hugging me. "You're happy and that makes me happy."

I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. His eyes widened before he responded by pressing his lips against. Mine I closed my and smiled as he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." I said opening my eyes and blushing. Crow was smiling really wide. "That was your Christmas gift." He jumped me hugging me and Lin tight against him.

"Thanks Seto." he whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." I said kissing him again. "You were happy and that made me happy."

He laughed and looked down at me. "Hey Seto can every day be Christmas?"

* * *

><p><em>Me: _ I love it! Hey guys Happy Christmas I hoped you liked it.<em>

_Merry Christmas_

_Happy Hanukkah_

_Happy Kwanzaa_

_and all the other ways people spend_

_Christmas! 3_

_Happy Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Holidays everyone ;P<strong>_


	15. Surgery

_Me: Merry Christmas everyone how's life? Good Good. We didn't die that's a plus._

_Marie: Did you seriously believe we would?_

_Me: Oh hello I didn't know you were back. And no I didn't believe we would but in middle school I did so I guess I still had some apprehension about the whole doomsday stuff. Maybe now I can watch the Walking Dead without cringing._

_Marie: You are seriously pathetic._

_Me: They don't know who to kill zombies correctly._

_Marie: -_- and you do I suppose._

_Me: Of course you can't shoot them that'll just prolong your death by a little cause eventually you'll run out of bullets and then you'll have no other way of defending yourself. You need to have a katana and go out and kick some zombie butt. It's the only way. ****shrugs****_

_Marie: The sad part is she's actually serious about this. She puts way to much thought into all of this._

_Me: I was thinking off uploading a Fragile Dreams story dedicated to the end of the world on the 21st but there was no way I could write a good chapter for it in one day since I came up with it on the day of the 21st. That and I didn't know how people would react to it so I decided not to._

_Marie: Are you sure you just weren't being lazy?_

_Me: For once I wasn't being lazy I honestly didn't want to put up some half-ass work and I defiantly didn't want to offend some people unknowingly who did believe the world was gonna end. But I'll tell ya what if you do want a Fragile Dream fanfic on the end of the world just leave a comment and I'll get to work on it. It's never to late to put one up. I can't guarantee it'll be up before New Years but it'll get up._

_Marie: All characters belong their rightful owners and we don't own Fragile Dreams or Trauma Center. Yada Yada Yada...why must we do this every time._

_Me: Cause we. **nodding**_

_Marie: You are no help what so ever._

_**Enjoy ;P  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_ "...fine." Bruiser mumbled glaring at me. "But when you get back I'm gonna beat the crap out of you."_

_ "Sounds good." I smiled before frowning. "Now go I've got him." I ran straight for the demon as Bruiser ran up the stairs. I hoped he got there in time or it'd be over. We needed Seto alive. She was the only link to getting the world back to normal._

_ "You are foolish to think that you can beat me." the demon hissed sending a blast of ice at me. I dogged and ran towards him slashing at his arm. He roared and sent me flying back hitting the wall. I got back and shook some. That was too close, if I hadn't dogged to lessen the blow he would've destroyed me circuits. I looked down and notice that half of my sword had been covered in ice. I hit it against the floor and the blade broke off leaving me with a jagged blade. I looked up narrowing my eyes._

_ "I know I can't beat you." I said loudly. "I'm not meant too. But I sure as hell will slow you down."_

_ End of Flashback:_

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

I hit the wall before sliding down the ground. I was starting to lost the ability to move and my battery was running out. The demon began laughing as I stood back up.

_"Fool!" _it hissed. _"You should have just stayed down. You can't beat me. Die!"_

I rolled out of the way as it brought it's newly summoned tail down on where I was laying seconds previously. "Haha, like that's an option for me. I can't forgive you for what you've done to Seto."

_"That girl?"_ the demon laughed swipping it's claws at me. _"Why should you have to suffer so much for some pathetic human girl? What has she done to deserve your life?"_

"Shut up." I said running at it and trying again to get a hit in but again I winded up getting thrown back. "I don't have answer to you."

_"No matter." _the demon said pinning me to the floor. _"You're about to die anyways. You can die with memories of her _i_n your head."_

"I can't die." I yelled stabbing the demon in the middle of it's claw. It howled and backed off of me. I took the is chance and grabbed onto it climbing my way up to it's head and stabbed at its eye, I managed to blind it in the eye when it threw me off causing me to hit the ceiling before landing on the floor.

_"You fool!" _the ice demon howled in rage raising its bleeding claw over me. _"Now you'll pay for that!"_ I closed my eyes waiting for the demon to crush me. I had finally lost movement in my body and could not defend myself. At least I bought Bruiser enough time to get Seto away from here. Hopefully Seto would lead everyone away from here and find a new location to call home, a place far from this demon. I just wish I could have gone with them.

A loud boom shook the building and I opened my eyes. A silver figure stood in front of me with blade raised about his head blocking the demons claw. I blinked as my vision began to turn my black. My batteries have become depleted and would need to be replaced and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruiser's P.O.V.<strong>

"Bruiser!" Anita yelled running out of the building. "He's gone...Seto!" she said covering her mouth.

"Hurry she's badly hurt." I huffed running into the building. Anita lead up the stairs and into an empty room.

"Put her on the bed." Anita ordered. "Gently. Ren go get me some water hurry." Ren ran out of the room the door shutting behind her. "Bruiser hand me those scissors, there's something wrong with her left leg." I handed her the scissors and she cut open Seto's left pants leg. I gagged as the material fell away revealing her broken and bloody leg. Some fragments of the bone were sticking out of her leg and blood was oozing out of the cuts. Her skin was turning black and blue from the cold and the beating she took.

"Her leg is crushed." Anita said coldly. "I'm gonna have to do surgery on it but I don't have what I need for it."

"Do you need to?" I asked swallowing at the sight. Usually this stuff didn't bother me but this just seemed worse than normal. "The surgery, do you have to do it?"

"It's better than the other options." Anita replied as the door opened. Ren shrieked when she saw Seto's leg and Anita the bowl before running out of the room to get sick.

"What are the other options?" I asked not liking the turn of events.

"Cut her leg off." Anita said grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in the water before beginning to gently clean up Seto's leg. "Or let her die a slow, agonizing death."

"Right so surgery it is?" I muttered.

"Listen." Anita said hurriedly, jotting some stuff down on a paper. "I need you to get everything on this list and as much of it as you can. And you need to hurry the longer you take the less chance I have of saving Seto and her leg. Soon toxins from the damaged tissue are going to be released into the blood stream and it'll cause her organs to begin shutting down. If that happens her chance of survival will drop from the 50% now to 35%. Take P.F. she'll help you identify everything you need.

"Not giving me much time huh?" I said grabbing the robot. "Alright give me a time limit."

"An hour." Anita said bandaging Seto's leg and covering her. "We can't push it past that."

"Alright." I said bolting out the door after strapping P.F. to my back. If I ran at top speed then I should be able to get there in 25 minutes for there and then another 25 to get back. That will only leave 10 minutes left to get all the supplies. It'll defiantly be cutting it close but if I don't get attacked by ghosts then it'll be just enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Man's P.O.V. (<strong>_"all words in italic are thoughts not actually being said out loud"_**)**

I let out a sigh. The moment I wake up I sense danger and when I get to the place of said danger I get a face full of that stupid Ice Monster. Oh well at least it didn't take much to get out of that building. I looked down at my left arm, except for the monster froze my arm so that will take awhile to heal. At least it won't take as long as this guy, I thought looking at the man that I swung over my back. _"Well I guess man doesn't work for you huh, since you're a robot and all."_

I looked up and jumped behind a big pile of snow as a figure came running by. A tall, broad man ran by with a strange looking backpack on his back. He seemed to be in a rush and was heading towards the hospital running extremely fast.

_"If he's not careful he's gonna wind up sliding all the way there."_ I thought continuing on to the hotel._ "Where ever it is he's going since I don't actually know where it is he's going." _I continued to make my way to the hotel carefully watching my surroundings. _"I wonder if anyone has noticed my absence yet. Hmmm guess we'll find out soon." _I thought as the hotel came into view on my right. _"Here we are."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bruiser's P.O.V.<strong>

"Ok so what exactly do these things look like?" I asked P.F. "I've never heard of any of these things before. Let's start with the first one we've got ten minutes, where would I find Ketamine?"

"Probably somewhere cold." P.F. wheezed.

"Thanks so anywhere." I hissed. "This whole place is too damned cold."

"It'll be upstairs." a voice came from behind me. I turned whipping my gun out. "Who's there?"

I blinked for a couple seconds before lowering my gun. "Don't do that." I said, Emilio had apparently walked in when I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, Anita told me to come here quickly." Emilio said leading the way to the stairs. "I walked into the room after you ran out. She told me what you were doing and asked me to go with you since I used to live in the hospital. The doctors keep the induction drugs on the third floor in a freezer room."

"Induction drugs is that what that is?" I asked. "And what does that even mean?"

"Induction is what they call to put one to sleep." Emilio replied.

"Ketamine is a special type of drug that doctors use to put people under in surgery." P.F. said with some clicking sounds. "Unlike other induction drugs Ketamine separates the brain from the rest of the body, it cuts off external stimulation that might be sent to brain from the nervous system."

"In order to fill that gap it puts the person in a hallucinogenic state." P.F. continued. "Meaning it creates a hallucination to that person."

"Here we are." Emilio said opening the door to a large room. The room was filled with shelves with plastic bags. "Let's start looking. All the medicine on that list should be in here." It took a couple minutes but I eventually managed to find packets that had Ketamine on it.

"Which one does she she want?" I asked. "There's liquid, and tablets."

"Get some of each." Emilio said. "What's the next one on the list?"

"Anesthetics*" I yelled. "You get those and I'm gonna go get the syringes and other tools that are on here."

"Kay." Emilio said looking from shelf to shelf.

"Will you be able to carry them?" I asked before leaving the room. "She said to get as many as possible."

"Yes." Emilio said. "I brought another bag. Hurry I'm gonna grab some other medications she asked for and I'll meet you at the entrance."

I ran out of the room and down the hall. "P.F. hurry locate where the other things on this list are. We've got 3 minutes before we gotta leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Anita's P.O.V.<strong>

I stared out the window. I hoped Bruiser and Emilio hurried. I glanced over at Seto, she was in a lot of pain and her complexion was getting worse, her face was so pale and skin was getting clammy. Her heart rate was dropping too. I'm glad Emilio came in when he did so that I could send him to some medications that would raise her heartbeat. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the door open.

"Back already?" I said turning around quickly before covering my mouth as a scream threatened to tear through my throat. A man completely covered in ice stood there with a body swung over his shoulder. "W-what? W-who are you?!" I screamed grabbing a knife. He moved slowly over to the bed next to Seto and put the body down. I let out another gasp. It was Crow and his body was completely torn up in various parts. The man put his hands up and moved over to my desk opposite of the beds and picked up a piece of charcoal and began writing on a piece of paper.

**I found him with the Ice Monster.**

**I saved him and brought him back here for you.**

**His battery died and some of his wires are fried.**

**I thought he was important to the people living here so I brought him back.**

**I'm the person who was sleeping on the floor, the Ice Demon cursed me.**

**He made me into a silver man.**

**I'm a friend.**

"Who are you?" I asked sitting the knife down. He flipped the paper over and began writing looking over at me. "Why can't you talk?" He looked back down and continued writing.

**My name is Link.**

**The Ice Monster took away my ability to talk.**

**There is someone here that can give me back my voice.**

I gulped at his last sentence my forehead breaking out into a sweat. "No..."

**The is also a traitor living here.**

"Who...?" I whispered my eyes burning with tears. "Why here?" He continued to write his eyes looking sad.

**I don't know.**

**But don't worry I'm a friend.**

**I'll keep you all safe.**

**In return I just ask that you trust me.**

**I'm not here to hurt you.**

"What do we do?" I asked him hurrying over to Crow. I felt around on his arms until a part of his skin popped open revealing a black battery. "Can you open the top drawer on the right and get out a battery, it looks like this?"

Link turned around and got out a battery and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said popping the battery in. "He should still work fine even though some of his wires are fried, they don't look that bad." I pressed the flap back down and waited for a couple minutes before Crow sat up and smiled at me.

"Hey Anita what's up?" he said stretching.

"Crow Seto's in bad shape." I told him pointing over at her. I held him back as he tried to move. "Wait, look you're in bad shape too, some of your wires are fried. And you can't touch her anyways she's very unstable it won't do her any good if you get up and move about she need's to sleep so we have to be careful not to wake her up. Wait till Bruiser gets back, I sent him to the hospital for some medicine. I'm going to have to perform surgery on her leg. Bruiser will take you out and fix your wires and then you'll just have to wait till I'm done with Seto."

"You have to save her." I said bowing my head into my hands. "Please you have to save her."

"I will but I have to wait till he gets back." I said as he looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"And who are you?" Crow asked. "What are you?"

"Crow be nice, he saved you from the Ice Monster." I scolded. "And his name is Link, the Ice Monster cursed him and turned him into silver. He's the man Bruiser brought with him..."

"I'm back." Bruiser said bursting through the door with Emilio and P.F. he stopped when he saw Link and frowned before looking at me and Emilio's bag and his and handed them to me. "Hurry up and help Seto we pushed it up to the time limit."

"I will." I said sitting the bags down on the desk. "Bruiser I need you to take Crow and fix him up. His wiring is fried and his skin is torn up. Can you fix him?"

"I can if I have to." Bruiser said glaring at Crow.

"You have to." I said coldly. "We need Crow, Emilio I want you in here to help me with Seto. Bruiser after you're done with Crow I want you to check Julia and make sure she's keeping the kids occupied. Now everyone out. Link can you stand outside the door until we're done. I don't know how long it'll take." Link nodded and left the room with everyone else.

"Alright Seto." I said getting out the Ketamine and putting the syringe in it before stabbing the needle into Seto's vein. "Sleep well hopefully when you wake up you'll still have your leg."

* * *

><p><em>Me: Alright so this is up just in time for New Years. Unfortunately there won't be a New Years special extra like there was for Thanksgiving and Christmas because of Seto's surgery and I don't have time to write another one. ;P<em>

_ *Anesthetics: Anesthetics are a balance of all these different things "__potent inhalation anesthetics (sevoflurane, desflurane or isoflurane), opiates (fentanyl, hydromorphone, morphine, sufentanil, alfentanil), amnestics (midazolam), +/- paralytics (rocuronium, vecuronium, pancuronium)" taken from answers. yahoo question/ index? Qid=2008111 0195118A AlfJKv_

_ Me: So yeah that's a lot of different things to write and explain so yeah if you want to know more then look up all this stuff or if you want send me a pm and I'll give you more information as soon as I can._

_**Happy New Year! Later ;P**_


	16. Music and Life

_ Me: Hey, bet you all weren't expecting an update this soon. Well I've got my calender on my phone all set up with updates for each of my stories so it'll remind me when I have an update. Hopefully this will help me update sooner and at a more constant rate. I tried this before but since it was using a calender in my agenda for school (the one I never looked at) it didn't go to well. But since I'm always on my phone especially for my stories cause I have notepad on there that I use this should help me update more often._

_ Me: Sorry I began repeating myself. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and stay till the end to find out when my next chapter will be up and for a special surprise._

_ Marie: Special surprise? What special surprise? I haven't heard of this before._

_ Me: It's a surprise so I've kept it under wraps for now. Only one person knows of it and she doesn't know anything other than that I'm writing it. Now on to the story._

_ Me: In this chapter we will begin to see Julia's and Emilio's uses. I haven't forgotten about them. Everyone has their own uses and while it may not be helpful in saving lives from a monster but instead it may give people the will to continue to live and bring hope back into their lives like what we see with Julia's talent. Or it may be to give courage to those who have someone else life in their hands and begin to lose courage like we'll see with Emilio's talent._

**Enjoy ;P**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_ I gulped at his last sentence my forehead breaking out into a sweat. "No..."_

_**The is also a traitor living here.**_

_ "Who...?" I whispered my eyes burning with tears._

_ End of Flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hold still." Bruiser snapped as he worked on the wiring in my arm.

"Well I'm sorry for being worried." I snapped. "Seto's hurt and it's all my fault."

"How's it your fault?" Bruiser asked fixing the skin that had been torn. "You looked for her, it wasn't your fault you took forever."

"Are you sure you're trying to make me feel better?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Why would I want to do that. I'm not here to comfort you." he hissed moving away from me. "There ya go, try not to get damaged again 'cause I won't fix you again."

"Wouldn't need to." I told him. "I ca fix my wiring myself it's just a hassle to do so."

"Now you tell me!" he yelled. "Why the hell didn't you say that before?"

"Anita told you to do it." I said standing up. "And I told you it's a hassle to do it myself."

"You mean you were being lazy." he said in a frustrated voice.

"I'm a doll.: I told him with a smile. "We can't be lazy."

"..." he paused before shaking his head. "Whatever."

"Come on we need to go check on Julia and the kids." I said walking up the stairs.

"I thought Ren was doing that." Bruiser said reluctantly following me up the stairs.

"She is but we should go see if she needs help." 'I told him. "It'll keep us busy while we wait."

When we got to the fourth floor we saw Ren standing outside the last door on the left. When she saw us coming she motioned for us to be quiet.

"Shh." she said whispering. "Listen, Julia's singing to the kids.

We leaned in and heard a light musical voice coming from within the room

**I can feel you falling away**

**No longer the lost**

**No longer the same**

**And I can see you**

**Starting to break**

**I will keep you alive**

**If you show me the way**

**Forever and ever**

**The stars will remain**

**I'm falling apart**

**Leave me here forever in the dark**

Bruiser and I looked at each other and peered around the corner, Julia was sitting of the bed looking up at the ceiling her blonde hair cascading down her back with both kids sound asleep around her. She paused for a moment then took a breath and continued.

**Daylight dies**

**Blackout the sky**

**Does anyone care**

**Is anybody there**

**Take this life**

**Empty inside**

**I'm already dead**

**I'll rise to fall again**

She continued to sing repeating the verse we had first heard, she putting so much emotion behind the words. When Julia said that she was good at singing I didn't believe her at first, but she wasn't lying. She really could sing.

"She's so good." Ren said as Julia finished her song.

"I know." I agreed. "Better than I thought she would be.

"No much of a lullaby though." Bruiser said leaning against the railing. "The song sounded pretty depressing if you ask me."

"We didn't." I said and he scowled at me.

"I don't know." Ren said thoughtfully. "I mean some of it sounded sad but I also heard hope in there too. Like, even though there are bad times there's also going to be good times. And that there will always be someone there to help us, even if we can't always see them."

"You got all of that out of what we just heard?" Bruiser asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I listen to music a lot." Ren said moving away from the door. "So I understand lyrics pretty well."

"Oh, well whatever." Bruiser said. "Julia and the kids seem fine to me. What do we do now?"

"Well Bruiser you can go get some rest." Ren suggested. "You can too Crow. And then I'll just come and get you gius when Anita says the surgery is over."

"Yeah, ok." Bruiser said. "I will but I'm gonna sharpen my knives first."

"Yeah, I'll go shut down for awhile." I told her walking away. I can't stand the wait anyways. It was all my fault Seto had to get this awful surgery. And until she woke up I didn't want to be awake. And if she didn't wake up...then neither would I.

* * *

><p><strong>Anita's P.O.V.<strong>

Seto was already under the effects of the drug. We had to start the surgery now or else it'd be to late. If it wasn't already.

"I have the I.V. in." Emilio said moving away from Seto's arm. "Now what?"

"I'm going clean the area on her leg then cut and get to work on piecing her leg back together." I told him wiping the area on her leg before taking the scalpel. "Well that is the plan anyway."

"I'm sure it'll work." Emilio said moving the light over and closer to her leg.

"I hope so Emilio." I said cutting into her leg. Bone fragments pierced many areas in her skin. I heard Emilio gag but other than that made no move and didn't flinch away. "This is going to take awhile if you can't handle then go."

"I'm fine." Emilio said looking up at me and slipping a mask over his mouth and nose and washing his hands. "But will she be able to handle the blood loss."

"We're gonna have to do as much as we can." I told him picking at the bones and slowly moving them out of the skin. "As long as I can get the bones out of the skin so the skin can begin to heal I can wait for her blood count to rise back up. Right now I'm worried that the bones in the skin will cause her skin to release toxins into her blood stream. If that happens she'll die, there will be nothing I can do."

"Anita don't talk like that." Emilio said. "You can do this don't doubt yourself already."

"I'm not, I'm telling you what could happen." I said looking up for a second before looking back down. "Be prepared for anything."

"I have faith that you will be able to do this." Emilio told me and for once I was shocked. How could he have so much faith in me when I wasn't sure if I could even do this. When I came here I could only remember my name and anything medical. I couldn't even tell you how old I was or where I came from. I remember nothing else. That doesn't exactly give you a confidence both. Every night I've been trying to remember anything about my past but no matter how hard I tried nothing came back to mind.

* * *

><p>4 hours had passed before I stitched up Seto's leg. I wasn't anywhere close being done with putting her leg back together but she was no longer in any danger of losing her life or her leg. She would have to have another surgery, possible 2 more before her bones would all be back to where they were supposed to be.<p>

"That's done." I said washing my hands tiredly.

"You saved her leg!" Emilio said smiling. "I knew you could do it."

"I saved her leg yes." I said looking down. "Come on let's get the others."

"Anita?" Emilio said following me out of the room.

"Ren go get everyone." I told her when I walked into the kitchen. She looked up, paused, and ran out of the room. It only took a few minuets before she returned with everyone other than the kids.

"How's Seto?" Crow asked as soon as he came through the door.

"She's asleep." I told him. "She will be for awhile." Link shifted slightly and sat down on the floor looking up at me. "Her life in no longer in immediate danger and I managed to save her leg."

"That's great." Crow said sounding relieved.

"But..." Bruiser said folding his arms. "You don't look very happy."

"She will need more surgery and her leg will take a while to heal." I told them before pausing. "And...I don't think Seto will ever be able to walk on that leg again. She'll be confided to crutches, most likely for the rest of her life."

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ok here is chapter 16 yaya. I hoped you enjoyed it. This was a fun chapter to write. The song I used was Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin. I was listening to this song as I was writing this chapter during AA and it gave me the idea to have Julia sing this part of the song. I love putting songs into my stories cause they can match the mood of the story or what a certain character is feeling.<em>

_Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next update will be January 25, 2013._

_ Marie: What's the surprise that you were talking about earlier._

_ Me: Haha Marie not much patience huh? Alright I promised a surprise so here it is. I'm taking on another project. I will be writing a story for Persona 3 and Persona 4. The story will be called Dark Waters, it will be published January 27, 2013. It will be updated every two weeks on Sunday. A video will be posted on youtube January 16, 2013 under the username of 101sakurakiss. Though the video itself does not do justice for the story I hope it will convince you enough to at least check the story out. __My talent does not lie in making movies I'm much better at writing._

_ Marie: So you're finally gonna do it huh?_

_ Me: Yes, the story is about the female protagonist from persona 3 has finally woken from her 2 year long coma. And the protagonist from persona 4 has returned to Inaba to spend his 3__rd__ year of school with his friends. Both are thrown back into the world of shadows with new unseen threat on the verge of tearing the human world apart and drowning it in ice cold waters. Will Minako, Yu and their friends have the strength to stop it or will their world come to a freezing end._

_ Me: Even if you have never played persona 3 or 4 or have never watched persona 4 the animation I still highly suggest you read this story it's gonna be different from other stories I have written in the fact I've never written a story about Persona 3 or 4 and in the fact that this entire story will be more along the lines of fights instead of the usually things I write where there are only 1 or 2 fights in the entire story. If you have questions on this story please ask and I will reply back as quickly as I can._

_ Marie: Now I know why you've been obsessed with Persona 4 lately._

_ Me: Actually that's mainly because of Naoto. ;P_

_**Later ;P**_


	17. Hallucination

_Me: Alright chapter 17 up and going. And I'm so excited this Sunday Dark Waters yay! I'm really happy that's coming out soon it'll be hard juggling all of this but it's gonna work but as long as I'm smart and don't procrastinate like always it'll work out just fine. _

_ Marie: Are you sure you're even going to get the introduction out._

_ Me: The introduction is already written. I have friend that might be coming over this weekend and I wasn't exactly expecting that seeing as how it was sudden, so I don't know if chapter one will also be up or just the introduction it depends on if I get time to write it between Saturday and Sunday before I upload the story._

* * *

><p>"Huh where am I?" I asked out loud looking around. My voice echoed around the small decaying room. "This isn't the hotel, where am I?"<p>

_"Does it matter?" _a male voice whispered through my head.

"Who are you?" I said trying to turn around but my body would move as I wanted.

_"No one..." _he came again. _"Or someone..."_

"What?" I turned slowly trying to find the source of the voice.

_"Are you a no one?" _he said slowly his voice whispered in my head. _"Or are you a someone?"_

I kept looking around the room it seemed so familiar yet at the same time so foreign.

_"Are you afraid?" _he asked me. _"This room is part of you. Are you afraid?"_

"No I'm not afraid." I said but, deep down, I knew a part of me was.

_"Let me show you who you are." _the voice said changing the scene. I was floating in the air in an old room that belonged in the motel. I looked down and gasped.

I looked around Bruiser was sitting on his bed starring absent minded at his knife and stone in his hand his eyes. And then Crow who was slumped against the wall seemingly turned off. I felt like there was more behind these scenes. Ren walked in looking somber and she sat down next to Bruiser who didn't seem to notice.

"What will we do?" she whispered her voice cracking slightly. She sounded tired and it made me wonder what time it was.

"We have to wait." Bruiser said without missing a beat.

"She'll wake up eventually." Crow said becoming animated immediately for the conversation. "We just gotta wait and let her rest she has a lot of healing to do before she can wake up."

"I know." Ren said putting her head in her hands. "But even Anita doesn't know what will happen now."

"Anita is also missing some of her memories." Crow said walking around with a frown. "We can't talk negatively. We have to stay positive and keep things running until she is awake and is able to get up and move around."

"I know." Ren said with a sigh.

"And what about the Ice Monster?" Bruiser said looking up. "We need to find a way to stop him. How did Seto stop the Skin Demon?"

"Seto told you she'd tell you herself." Crow said looking away.

"We may not have that luxury anymore." Bruiser said standing up. "We have to know now."

"I can't tell you." Crow said backing up. "Seto doesn't understand what happened. When she figures it out then she'll tell you but you have to wait."

_"Stop fighting!" _ my voice echoed falling on deaf ears.

_"They can't hear you." _the man said._ "Now do you know. Are you a nobody or a somebody?'_

_ "Shut up!" _I yelled covering my ears. _"What's going on?"_

_ "You can't win."_ he said gently. _"If you don't know who you are then you power won't work. And if your power won't work then you can't save those you care for."_

_ "How? I don't even know what it is!"_ I cried. _"I want to save them but I don't know how."_

_ "When you wake up I will help you."_ the man said arms encircling my shoulders. _"For now sleep."_

* * *

><p><em>Me:...so I know it's super super super SUPER short and I am so sorry about that but I wanted to end it here and in the next chapter we will get down to business and try to find a way to beat the Ice Monster.<em>


	18. Bandages

**Seto's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes were the white walls of the room we had given Anita as a temporary hospital room. I tried to sit up but my arm folded under my weight and I fell heavily against the pillows. A sharp pain ran up my arm and through my body. I bit my lip and lifted myself up and swung my legs over the bed. I winced as I looked over my body.

I was wearing a white summer dress revealing my bandaged arms. I ran my hand across my collarbone and found that I also had bandages there. My legs were bandaged tightly all the way up my thigh from my ankles. Except for my left leg that was also wrapped at the foot. My left leg was still numb except for below my knew where a certain part felt like it was on fire.

I slid back and carefully put my legs back on the bed and let out a sigh. "I don't think I'll be walking again anytime soon."

"I doubt you will be either." a soft voice said as the door opened. I looked over just as strong arms wrapped around me in a gentle hug.

"Seto you're finally awake!" Crow said gently as he held me against him. He pulled away and distant look filled his eyes. "How do you feel? Are you in much pain?"

"I'm fine." I said smiling. "But what happened? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Crow said looking at Anita.

"That's normal Crow." Anita assured him. :It could be from the medicine or the fact that she was barely conscious. Seto what do you remember?"

"I remember going to bed." I said slowly as Crow put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me too him again. "Then the Ice Demon was there." I paused trying to remember what happened after that.

"Is that all you remember?" Anita asked writing stuff down.

"Pain, there was a lot of pain." I said running my hand up and down my arm. I felt Crow squirm a little beside me but he remained silent. "And he kept asking me what I did to kill the other demon."

"The Skin Dem?" Anita asked looking up. "What did you tell it?"

"I don't know." I said clutching my head. "I don't remember."

"It's alright Seto." Crow said rubbing my back.

"There was something else." I whispered. "Something I'm supposed to do when I woke up. But I can't remember."

"I'm sure it'll come back." Anita said walking over to my bed and checking my bandages. "These will be fine for now. Would you like something to eat? Broth would probably be best."

"Yes that will be fine." I said sitting up. "Can I go downstairs to the main room please?"

"I don't know." Anita said frowning. "I don't know if that's good idea. I had to do surgery on your leg. And I'll have to again soon. It's not a good idea to move you."

"Please I'll be fine." I lied. "My leg is fine."

"No Seto." Crow said putting his hands on my shoulders. "You need to rest and stay in bed."

"But..." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have to stay in bed for awhile until your leg is completely healed." Anita said walking to the door. "I'll bring your broth and let the other know that you have woken up. Don't move your legs too much." she closed the door and I leaned against the bed. Great it's nothing like being bed ridden again.

"Seto don't worry." Crow said standing up and sitting in the chair. "You'll heal before you know it and then you'll be back up and about before you know it."

"Crow ever since we got here all I've done is get hurt." I said looking at him. "I've been of no use to anyone. I couldn't even stop that demon. And I've lead it right to us for all I know. What have I done that's actually gone right? Nothing."

"That's not true." Crow said leaning forward. "You've done nothing but help us. You killed the Skin Demon, you found us all a place to live, you save Ren and Miku and Len, you brought P.F. and I back. You gave Bruiser, Julia, and Anita a new home and you even saved Link."

"Link?" I said. "Who is that?"

"You know that silver man that Bruiser brought with him?" Crow said. I nodded and he continued. "That's Link. He woke up after your surgery. He actually had some information for us. We don't know what though. Anita said he wanted to wait till you woke up."

"Oh then go get them." I told him. "We'll go ahead and see what he needs to tell us."

"Alright hold on." Crow said hurrying out of the room. I watched the door swing shut before sinking down into the bed. My body felt so sluggish and heavy and my eyes didn't want to stay open. The door opened back up and Miku ran trying to jump on the bed but was grabbed out of the air by Crow. He sat her down and gave her a stern look.

"You have to stay off the bed." he told her firmly. "She still needs to heal."

"Sorry." Miku said looking up. I smiled looked up to see Link walk in, too be honest it surprised me to see him still covered in ice. He smiled and bowed to me.

"This is Link." Anita said sitting the bowl down beside me. "He's made out of silver and the Ice Demon made him mute so he can't talk. But he wrote everything down for me. I'll do my best to explain what we know."

I nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Link was a prisoner of the Ice Demon, he had been trapped in ice after trying to fight him, while in that time Link's voice was taken from him. When Link finally got set free he escaped but fell unconscious, that's when Bruiser found him. Then right after your surgery he woke up and came in here. To be honest he scare me to death but he wrote on a piece of paper who he was. But he also told me something important."

Everyone looked at her even Julia who was holding Len while staring out the window. Anita looked over at Link and then took another deep breath. "Someone amongst us is a traitor, a spy for the Ice Demon." The room went still and I felt the blood drain from my face. How? How did someone in link with the Ice Demon get in here? Who was it? "Link doesn't know who it is but he said he'd recognize them once he saw them. The problem is he's met everyone and says he can't since anyone that has the same wave lengths as the Ice Demon."

Everyone looked at each other and then looked at me. I cleared my throat and looked at Link. "How did you get this information?" He grabbed some paper and began writing.

**I could hear the Ice Demon**

**talking to another female**

**but I could not see who.**

**I was trapped in the**

**ice at the time so**

**I was blind at**

**what was happening**

**around me.**

I read it and nodded. "Then we know the spy is a female. But we don't know who." I looked over as Link began to write again.

**Maybe not. If the other person**

**is actually a demon then it**

**would be able to change it's**

**gender to confuse us. But I**

**should still be able to sense**

**who it is but I can't. Even one**

**of your robot friends should have**

**the ability to sense who.**

**But I do know what the demon wants.**

**I know why he wants you.**

**You have the power to permanently destroy these**

**demons. Like what you did with the Skin Demon.**

**That's why the Skin Demon went after you, he**

**wanted the power to himself. The Ice Demon**

**wants you because you killed his brother. He**

**wants that power so he can use it and get**

**revenge on the humans that are left**

**and finish what his brother**

**set out to do.**

"But I don't even know what I did when I stopped the Skin Demon." I cried.

"Then we'll just have to teach you won't we?" an elderly voice said from the doorway.

_ too be continued..._


	19. Power part 1

_ Me: Ok so the previous chapter was what was supposes to go up February 8th, but unfortunately my parents decided that I was on the computer way to much even though they knew that I was working on stories. So that is why I got behind on all this month it really was beyond my control. But with this chapter I am now caught back up with this story. This is going to be a short chapter though as it's only going to explain what Seto's power is._

_ Disclaimer: All characters go to their rightful owners and this story is for entertainment purposes only I make nothing off this story._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

I jumped up and in front of Seto. An old man stood in front of the open door, he had a wide smile and gray eyes that shined in the light. I narrowed my eyes and tensed as Bruiser moved beside me studying the man.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Seto knows who I am." the man replied. I turned to her and she only shook her head looking confused.

"Oh, forgot me already?" he laughed. "We just got done talking too."

"You were that man from my dreams!" she said suddenly. "But how?"

"Sakura found me." he replied. "She asked me to come and help you."

"You know Sakura?" I said slowly. What did she mean she had a dream about this guy?

"Yes." he said walking in. "And I can help your lady friend there with her powers. But we don't have much time your demon problem is about to get out of hand if we don't act soon."

"What do you mean?" Ren said.

"I mean that demon won't wait much longer for her to hand over her power." the man replied. "He's waiting for the Winter Solstice to attack. That is when he will be at his strongest, but that's also when he will be at his weakest."

"Yeah that really makes since old man." Bruiser growled.

"His attacks will be stronger but his defenses will be practically gone." the man replied. "And you can call me Souiji."

"Excuse me." Seto said, I moved over a little so she could see him but I still remained close. "But how do you know so much about the Ice Demon and how can you help me."

"I'm part of an ancient group of priests that at one point had sealed all these demons away." Souiji said leaning on his walking stick. "And also the power you hold inside you is a power we at one point carried ourselves."

"Huh?" Anita said looking confused. "What power is he talking about Seto?"

"When I destroyed the Skin Demon I used some kind of power but I never understood what it was or how I used it." Seto explained. "But Sakura had helped me along the way."

"Who's Sakura?" Bruiser asked.

"She's a ghost." I told him and continued on when he narrowed his eyes. "She helped save Seto and got the other ghosts to help us out as well. If it wasn't for Sakura Seto would have been dead by now because we never would've known what was attacking us. I'm not gonna complain because she's a ghost and I suggest you don't either."

"Excuse me?" Bruiser said stepping towards me.

"Please stop you two." Seto said sounding tired. "No fighting. Mr. Souiji can you explain what this power is please? How do I use it?"

"The power child," he said coming up beside me and sitting in the chair next to Seto. I tensed but didn't move. "Is your soul. There are a few people in every generation that has the ability to use that hidden power that lays dormant inside of everyone's soul. The power comes from how we live, how we act in our daily lives, the purer we are the stronger our power will be. And it also works in the opposite way, the more we fill our lives with grief and hate that weaker our power will be and the more corrupt we will become. And if that happens then we will not be able to use our powers for the greater good."

"So your saying that Seto has some kind of power that comes from her soul that will allow her to defeat demons as long as she stays happy?" Bruiser said shrugging. "Sounds like a bunch of crap to me."

"That is because someone with a demon living inside of them would not be able to understand a power like this." Souiji said looking at him. "But we will leave that for another time."

"Huh?" Seto said looking at Bruiser, he paled and shook his head. Folding his arms he walked over to the wall and leaned against it looking down at the floor.

"Now then," Souiji said looking back at Seto. "To use your power will take a little time and a lot of patience for it to work. You will have to learn to control your mind. And once you do that you'll be able to do almost everything, you will be able to heal yourself, heal others, throw up shields, help heal the earth, stuff like that. However one thing you won't be able to do is bring people back from the dead. So please remember that. Now first thing first is we have to get your spirit back up. So for now rest, relax and let your mind go free. And then you will see the start of your powers when you wake back up." I looked at Seto and saw that her eyes were slowly beginning to close. Soon she fell asleep and for once an almost peaceful look went across her face.

"By morning Miss. Anita," Souiji said standing. "You may find that you won't need to perform another surgery. That is, if, everything goes the way it should. Now Crow why don't you stay here with her since that is what you would prefer to do anyway. The rest of you follow me and I will explain the fight of the Skin Demon with you. Then we must all get some sleep because from here on out will be hectic seeing as how we only have 7 days tomorrow till the Winter Solstice."

_ too be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>Me: Alright so like I said this is a short chapter and I'm sorry if you don't understand what Seto's power is. Send me a pm and I will answer it and of course we will see more of her power in the chapters to come so that may help clear some things up as well.<em>

_ Me: And also if you don't remember the fight with the Skin Demon or if you haven't read Aftermath this is where I ask you to go do so since I don't plan on recapping on any of it._

_**Later ;P**_


	20. Past

_Flashback:_

_ "…...__we only have 7 days tomorrow till the Winter Solstice.""_

_ End of Flashback._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Souiji's P.O.V.<strong>

"Now then where should I start?" I mumbled to myself absent mindlessly as I stared into the fire. This wasn't an easy story to explain and not one I card much for telling.

"Most people start at the beginning of a story." Bruiser said from his position by the wall.

"Ahhh but if I started at the clear beginning then we would never be able to finish." I laughed. "But I will start as close to the beginning as possible. Demons have always existed, they've been here as long as we have, since humans are what created them."

"We created the Skin and Ice demon?" Bruiser said tilting his head to the side.

"Well not us in specific but us as in humans in general." I told him. "Or to be precise the greed and hatred that resides in the mind and heart of all humans. At first they started off as shadows that would follow humans around, sometimes unnoticed and sometimes so clear it was hard to pass of as pure imagination. Over time the shadows became more noticeable, they took on the form of smoke from a wildfire, thick and heavy and slowly suffocating life from any human it latched itself onto. And as time passed it became one large demon that cause much mayhem and destruction."

"There was a small group of humans that had the gift of sight, they could see the demons for what they truly were, a hideous monster bent on making the living world it's own personal hell." I continued watching as Ren shuddered a little clutching Lin to her chest as if that would keep him safe. Miku sat beside her watching me with wide eyes. Julia laid back and stared at the ceiling but I could tell she was listening just as well. "The people that could see the demons were few but had a power none others had, they were known only as the guardians and each had a certain power."

"What exactly is this power?" Bruiser interrupted and again I glanced at him, he seemed agitated but that was understandable I doubt he had to use patience when he lived by himself, but now that he was living with a group of survivors then I should teach him some now.

"If you don't interrupt me then I will be able to explain it to you. But you asked for me to start at the beginning and that's what I'm doing." I told him with a calming hand gesture. "I will explain it in time but you must give me your patience first, what I tell you is important for you to know. Now then where was I, yes, each had a unique power all their own. Water, fire, earth, air, spirit, and heart, these people, only known as guardians to others, controlled one of these six elements, and then only one person at a times had control over these elements. Together they strengthened themselves and sought the demon and fought against it as best they could. But in the end only one survived and the demon had not been destroyed but instead split into smaller demons and sealed into a slumber that had been hoped to last for an eternity. But when Shin ended the world he had managed to awaken the demon souls as well."

"Great it seems we have a lot to thank him for." Bruiser said sarcastically.

"Do not be quick to judge." I said in a firm voice. "Seto was able to destroy a demon already. That means it can be done again."

"But Seto doesn't know how she did it the first time." Ren spoke up. "And she never talks about it, she always tried to avoid it whenever it came up so eventually we quite asking. I don't think she even talks to Crow about it."

"What is her relationship with Crow?" I asked her. "He seems protective over her."

"He is." Ren said with a shrug. "They first met in the amusement park and he stole a necklace from her and she ended up chasing him all through the park before she finally caught him, then they became best friends and split up. The next time they met Crow had found out he was a doll and his batteries where quickly depleting and he winded up "dying" with Seto holding him. After Seto saved me explored the red tower and found some batteries in the basement and immediately asked me if we could back and wake up Crow, at first I didn't really get what was going on but after she explained I understood Crow was special to her and..."

"Enough Ren." a voice came from behind me. I turned around saw Crow standing in the doorway looking at me suspiciously. "My relationship with Seto is none of your concern."

"Sorry Crow." Ren muttered quietly.

"It's fine." he said without taking his eyes off of me. "I don't know why you wanted to know but it doesn't affect you so you have no need to know."

"You don't seem to trust me." I laughed.

"I don't." he said bluntly. "And the fact that you seem to know so much about Seto doesn't make me trust you any more either. You said your history, now tell us what you want with Seto,"

"Oh my, I didn't know you would have such good hearing as well as such a unique personality." I said with a smile, this thing was defiantly going to prove a hassle for me. "All the _dolls _I met normally were obedient lifeless things, quite boring in deed compared to you." his eyes narrowed even more but did not retaliate instead only continued on as if I had said nothing.

"If you are to hurt Seto then you'll find that you will have a much harder time than you thought originally." Crow said walking forward till he toward above me, and I had to admit the look on his face and in his eyes even had me intimidated. "So I suggest you begin explaining why you know so much about Seto when this is the first time you've met her."

"This may be the first time Seto remembers seeing me," I said slowly. "But we have met before, long ago in the past when her grandfather was still alive. She was young, just a child then without a care in the world. He had contacted me because she had started to show signs of holding a power that belonged to the guardians."

"A power?" Crow said skeptical.

"After everything you've seen and been through you find magic powers unbelievable?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yes." he said without hesitating. And I almost fell out of my seat, what was up with this thing it seems like it's job is to infuriate people.

"Were you not with her at the top of the red tower when the Skin Demon was defeated?" I questioned him.

"...yes." he said slowly looking over at me.

"Then you had to have seen the light that poured out of her body." I said rubbing my head. "That's what I am talking about."

"That's her magical power?" he said shaking his head. "Something that amazing and you call "magic power", you couldn't have come up with a better name?" I just stared at him in disbelief. I heard Bruiser snicker over in the corner before speaking up.

"I couldn't agree with you more there." Bruiser laughed. "That is a pathetic name."

"Laugh all you want." I said keeping my temper in check. "But that power is what will save you all, show it disrespect and it may chose not to." Crow looked back at me and the glare sent a chill down my spine.

"That power won't save us." he hissed at me. "That will be Seto, and that power won't decide on whether or not it will save us, Seto will. Do not praise the power, praise the person that controls that power. I will never disrespect Seto or what she can do, but I hold no faith in what you claim to know so much about. I don't care if you're a guardian or not, Seto will decided her own path, you will not do it for her."

"How did you..." I started before promptly shutting up.

"I'm a _doll_,"he spat out the word. "I know these things. And I knew what Seto was after she summoned that light. She's the Guardian of Heart, and she knows that too. But what we don't know is if she even has that power anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked as his gaze grew distant and a lonely look swept across his face.

"She told me," he started his voice somber. "That she felt the light leave her body and she hasn't been able to feel it since."

"Wha..." I said unable to believe my ears.

"She lost that ability." Crow said looking back at me. "Possibly for good."

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ok so I know it's not very long but it's better than what I've given you lately which has been nothing. This came to me after talking to my nieces and helping one of them with a story she thought about writing. I'm gonna try to finish this before continuing on with my other stories seeing as how this story only has a few (not sure how many a few is at the moment) left till this story is over. But I promised I would never leave a story uncompleted and I meant that. I don't quite on a story but sometimes I can't get things to flow, I rewrote this chapter I don't know how many times. And I personally like it so much more compared to earlier writings. I wish it could have been longer but I felt like it was best to end it there and post it so you all didn't have to wait any longer. Thank you to all my readers that stayed with me through the wait, you all are the best and I couldn't ask for better readers.<em>

_**Later ;P**_


	21. Inner Self

_Me: Ok so hey back with another chapter, sorry about the long wait but I've been busy trying to get my fanfics caught up actually, so I have been productive, well as productive with my stories as you can get in college where everything is a potential distraction, this place has more squirrels than it does humans I swear, and the spiders come in second but I try not to think about them. Anyways here is chapter 21, Ren even gets a small part where she that like owns Bruiser and Souiji, well for her anyway._

**_Enjoy ;P_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bruiser's P.O.V.<strong>

"That's impossible..." Souiji said under his breath, his brow furrowing. "It would be impossible for her..."

"You said that already." I replied looking between him and Crow. "But I don't understand what's going on? What happens if Seto lost whatever this power is?"

"Then we may need to find a new way to defeat the demon." Souiji said with an uncertain tone. A distant look filled his eyes and he began to mumble under his breath. "But as far as I know there is no other way."

"Great, what about you? Can't you do it?" I asked him. He looked at me sharply. "Come on we're not stupid the fact that you knew so much about all of this means you're one of them too."

"Perhaps you would enjoy taking care of that demon, you're closer to it than what you are to being one of us." Souiji snapped at me. "Of course then you may turn on us."

I felt my face drain of blood and my heart froze for a brief second before anger swelled up inside of me. And my hand began to shake when the demon inside of me began talking to me, his voice mocking and tight. _"See this how you're treated when people know, this is how you will always be treated. No one wants you here. The only reason they let you stay with them so far was because they had no reason to kick you out. But now they have a reason, you know that robot will go straight to that girl that runs all of this. What will you do now, she'll fear you and tell you to leave. That man is right, you should just turn against them now. Get rid of them before they get rid of you._

"Demon?" Crow said looking at Bruiser. "What's he on about?"

"I have no clue." I replied narrowing my eyes. An eerie laughter filled my head as the demon spoke again. _"Are you sure about that?"_I willed the voice inside of my head to keep quiet as I kept my heartbeat in check.

"Are you sure you don't know." Souiji asked almost repeating word for word what the demon said. "For some reason I don't believe you."

"I think I would know if there was a demon inside my body." I told him coldly.

"I'm not so sure you don't." Souiji responded.

"What gives you the right to say he does?" Crow asked Souiji. "It's not like you're inside his body."

"I can sense the demon." Souiji responded staring me straight in the eyes. "And I can see it's reflection in your eyes."

"Then you only see yourself." I hissed feeling my control on the demon slip some. No, not this time, I can't lose control again, a flashback of my friends' faces right before they died appeared in my mind followed a hysterical laugh.

"I'm surprised Seto hasn't sensed how evil you really are." Souiji pressed with a slight smirk.

"You're starting to get on my nerves old man." I told him, my grip over my consciousness loosening little by little.

"Both of you that's enough." Ren snapped suddenly her face frightful. "We can't start fighting amongst ourselves. Souiji I don't know what you're talking about but Bruiser is a great man, demon or no demon, I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that the next time you want to say something out of line. And Bruiser you can't snap back just because someone insults you. Did you guys forget we have a demon out there freezing everything?"

I looked at her in shock while Crow snickered beside me. Ren was the quiet one and hardly ever spoke, I wasn't prepared for that, but she said I was a great man, my grip on reality strengthened and the demon inside of me remained quiet. Souiji stared at her and bowed his head.

"My apologies, you are right." Souiji said without looking at me. "We have a large demon outside that needs to be taken care of. Anything else can wait." I winced when he said anything else. He walked past me with a slight glance before leaving the room.

"Well now then, since the excitement is over for now." Crow said with a huge smile. "I'm going to go check on Seto and she how she's holding up." He bounced out of the room and I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to Ren. She was smiling and shaking her head at him, Julia glared at me and took the kids upstairs leaving me alone with Ren.

"Thanks." I said scratching the back of my head. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "For what you said back there."

"Oh, well it's true." Ren replied back with a smile. "It doesn't matter what you are or what you might have done in the past, or even in the future. Only the present counts, so that's all that you should worry about."

I stared at her for a minute before speaking. "You know, that's twice you've surprised me today." she looked at me in confusion so I continued. "Normally you're super quiet but just now you spoke up to Souiji and then what you just said, it just didn't sound like something you would say, it caught me of guard."

"Well I hope it wasn't a bad thing." she said with a small laugh, oh crap, this isn't good. When girls smile like that they're getting too attached.

"Well...I...better go see if Crow and Seto need any help." I stuttered rubbing the back of my head again and left the room quickly. Geez, that woman makes me nervous, I walked up the stairs where I heard Seto and Crow whispering to each other. I knocked on the closed door and went in. Seto looked up from her spot on the bed and Crow spared me a brief glance before standing up from his chair.

"I'll be back shortly." Crow said walking out of the room.

"Hello Bruiser." Seto said quietly watching me. "I heard about what Mr. Souiji said to you, are you alright?"

"Seto," I started swallowing before speaking quickly, not giving myself time to back out. "There is something I would like to talk to you about."

**Seto's P.O.V.**

Bruiser sat down in the chair that had previously been occupied by Crow and clutched his hands, looking as if he was in anguish.

"Are you alright Bruiser?" I asked him again with a slight frown. "If this is about what Mr. Souiji said then don't worry about it, I didn't believe it."

"No." he said suddenly, not looking at me. "What Souiji said was true. I do have a demon living inside of me. It's always been there, since the Glass Cage Experiment."

"Why?" I studied his figure, for as large of a man as he is he seemed desperate to try and make himself as small as he possible could. "Why are telling me this now."

"I had wanted to keep it a secret from you all." Bruiser said sparring me a glance. "You didn't have to let me join you, but you did. I was selfish in not telling you, but not just that, I also risked your lives by not telling you. For the most part I have complete control over this demon, but there was once, when I did lose control."

"You've lost control of the demon before?" I asked shifting slightly.

"You shouldn't move." he said leaning forward. "But yes, one time I have lost control. I don't remember it and I don't remember what happened. And I don't like to think about it."

"I understand." I replied quietly. "I won't ask about what happened afterwords, but, do you know what triggered you to lose control."

"My emotions." he replied just a quietly. "I lost control over my emotions and the demon took over."

"I see, I would suggest dropping this matter." I told him gently. "I don't know how he knew about this demon but it doesn't matter. You live with us now, and that's what counts, not the past and not you did, for now worry about the present. You are a level headed man Bruiser, I'm not worried."

"You're letting me stay?" he said looking surprised.

"Of course, it wouldn't be fair of me to kick you out for something you _might_ do or because you have a demon inside of you." I replied and continued on when he opened his mouth to protest. "You have had this demon since you came to stay with us, you are still the same person from then, even if we haven't know you for long we still have no right to kick you out. It just wouldn't be fair."

"You seem to like fair." he mumbled and I nodded.

"I do, even though in truth fairness doesn't exist." I replied sadly. "That doesn't mean I can't try to be fair."

"You may regret your decision." he warned me and I gave him a stern look.

"I never regret anything." I told him. "There is not point in it, regretting a decision I made won't change it, hence there is no reason to regret it."

"Thank you." Bruiser said standing from the chair. "I can't promise nothing bad will happen. I've learned not to make these promises. But I'll what I can to not loose your trust."

I wish I could understand what you're feeling.: I said as he opened the door. "I really do."

**Bruiser's P.O.V.**

I knew Seto was trying to understand this, she really was, but I also knew that there was no way she could.

"_Then why tell her about it_?" the demon mocked inside of my head. "_To warn her of her upcoming fate_?"

I clenched my fist and snarled at the demon inside my head. "_Seto accepted you, I won't let you harm her_."

"_You couldn't stop me last time_." it laughed. "_What makes you think you can stop me this time_?"

"_I will, this time I'll make sure you don't kill anyone else_." I told it, swallowing the rage I felt building up.

"You look furious Bruiser." a cold, female voice said. "I hope it's nothing serious." I looked up to see Julia standing in front of me with a sour look.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly, as unclenched my hand.

"Really?" she asked walking up to me. "'cause it looked like you were arguing with that demon of yours."

"I don't know what you're on about." I replied without flinching. "But if it has to do with what Souiji said then understand, we all have demons inside of us. That's all he meant."

"We all have our own personal demons." Julia replied. "But that old man meant that you have actual demon inside of you."

"I can assure you that is not true." I argued keeping my face straight.

"Oh, huh?" she said turning around. "Strange, I thought you would be useful."

"Useful?" I said becoming confused.

"But it seems I'll still have to do it myself." she stopped halfway in front of me and turned sideways, tilting her head to look at me.

"Wha-" I said before she took a mirror and looked into.

"You have a demon inside of you Bruiser." she replied looking away down the hall and showed the mirror to me. I only saw my reflection and became more confused. _What is she doing_? "And you've killed people before because of this demon. A group of people that trusted you with all their hearts, they followed you, they fought ghosts because you told them too." My eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat. "They trusted you with their lives, in fact, they put their lives right in your hands without a second's hesitation." she looked over at me her eyes darkening and her blonde hair slowly turned black. "And you crushed them, you ended their lives without a hint of mercy."

"STOP!" I yelled clutching my head as my control slipt.

"Why?" she asked with a laugh. "Why should I let you forget about what you did, you killed innocent people, you killed a young child for crying out loud. Why should I let you forget about that. And beside you have a strong demon inside of you, one that will be of great use to my master."

"Wait, you." I said falling to my knees. "You're the traitor, you're the spy Link spoke of."

"Yes, I was honestly shocked that he was able to hear us talking." she shrugged and flicked the mirror forward a little causing me to focus. I felt terror rip through my body, the demon inside of me could be seen raising from my body, a look of triumph and hate on its face. "But no matter he didn't know it was me and now it doesn't matter. Once again you'll be blamed for the deaths of those that trusted you, but I'll have some mercy on you this time, this time, you'll dye with them. But your demon will return to the ice demon now..."

"Hey stop!" a panicked voice came behind me and my vision slowly blackened. "Bruiser!" the mirror cracked and I felt the demon leave my body completely before losing consciousness.

**Anita's P.O.V.**

I felt hands shake me awake and slowly my mind focused and I opened my eyes. Crow was leaning over me with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked me, helping me stand.

"Yes, but what happened?" I asked looking around and sighed with relief, when I saw Miku and Len clutching themselves tightly to Seto who had been moved downstairs. Ren look shaken but was kneeling down by Bruiser who appeared to still be unconscious. Link looked at me looked down at Bruiser his face sad.

"Bruiser's demon I warned you all about." Souiji said with an annoyed tone. "Became free and tried to kill everyone. Something I believe I also warned you about."

"Souiji keep quiet." Crow snapped. "Or not even Seto will be able to keep me from killing you."

"Bruiser's demon?" I said moving over to him. "It got free." I knelt down and felt for his pulse but my worry rose when I found it. "This isn't good, his pulse, it's fading."

"Fading?" Seto asked. "Crow what happened we need to know."

"Well I'm not sure," he shrugged moving over to her. "I heard some raised voices so I went to see what was wrong and I saw Julia holding out a mirror to Bruiser. Well I think it was Julia, it looked like her except for her hair was black for some reason and her eyes were too. Bruiser was on the ground in pain, and smoke was rising up from his back. I became worried and shouted out to them, Julia panicked and the mirror shattered and then the smoke turned into a demon and attacked me."

"But why Julia?" Seto asked shaking her head. Link knelt down next to me and wrote something in the dirt.

"Julia was the traitor." I read outloud and looked at him. He nodded with a sad expression and wrote again before moving, allowing me to read. "She must have set Bruiser's demon free and that demon must have been keeping Bruiser alive some how. If we don't find the demon soon Bruiser will probably die."

"Then let him die." Souiji said sitting down. "Anyone who harbors a demon in their soul falls to this fate."

"Souiji enough." Seto finally snapped. "This isn't your choice and I'm tired of you berating Bruiser for nothing. He spoke to me, he told me about the demon, he didn't want it inside of him, he hated it. He asked to leave, and I told him no, I told him I wasn't going to kick him out of the group just because of something he might do. So if what happened is anyone's fault then it's mine, not only did I allow a friend to stay but I also let a traitor in."

"Seto it's fine." I told her standing up. "Any of us would have done the same. But right now you need to decide what to do. Do we go after Bruiser's demon or go after the Ice Demon?"

"Crow, Link." Seto said looking at them. "I want you to see if you can find where Bruiser's demon is. I have a feeling it might lead us to the Ice Demon as well."

"Of course." Crow said bounding out the door closely followed by Link.

"Anita keep trying to get Bruiser's pulse back up." Seto told me and I nodded. "How long do you expect."

"I'm not sure." I told her honestly. "But a few weeks at the most if we can't get his pulse up. If we don't find his demon, then Bruiser is going to die either way."

* * *

><p><em>Me: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter of Forever, and I have some news for everyone. October 5th, 2013 will the day the final chapter of Forever will be posted, so from now to the 5th a new chapter will be posted. I hope you have enjoyed this story and everyone is looking forward to the next few chapters leading up to the final.<em>

**_Later ;P_**


	22. Bruiser's First Memory

_Me: Ok so this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but my parents paid me an unexpected visit at college so I ended up hanging out with them and didn't return till late so I didn't get to work on it, but it's done now and I'm almost back on track so yay! This chapter will be pretty short since, as you can see with the title, this chapter is all about a memory Crow and Link find of Bruiser's. But I hope you like it so I'll let you go ahead and get on to reading._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

For being made completely out of silver Link had no difficulties keeping up. Following the trail was slow going, each demon had a scent that it left behind, but either this demon was good at masking its trail or it had been awhile since it passed through here last. We had passed through the Amusement Park long ago making the hotel hours behind us. I stopped and looked back at Link. He was watching me with a neutral expression. I looked down and rubbed the back of my head before looking back up at him. "We're not getting any closer." I announced to him with a sigh. "Should we keep going or turn around and head back for now." He paused for a minute before kneeling down and writing in the snow.

**Bruiser may not last long enough**

**for us to turn back.**

I thought for a moment before nodding. "You're right, we're not sure how long Bruiser will be able to hold out. Seto wants us to get the demon back and if we turn back now we might fail and that will disappoint Seto, not something I look forward to doing. So let's keep going, how long can you keep going before become tired?" He erased his previous message and wrote again before looking up with a slight smirk.

**I tire as quickly as you do.**

I laughed and turned back around as Link stood up. "So pretty damn quick then." I bounded off again with Link running beside me this time, he had a smile on his face and look pretty happy, which was a first, at the hotel he always seemed to be just a tiny bit distant from everyone else. We continued running for another four hours before we came across any other places apart from decaying towns and a few abandoned factories. Just as the sun was setting we came to a stop. I looked around confused, Link tapped my back and shrugged his shoulders with a questioning look on his face.

"It's the trail." I told him looking around again. "It disappeared suddenly, but, I don't see the demon either." He knelt down and wrote by my feet.

**Then let's look around there may**

**be something around here**

**that will help us find out**

**where the demon might be.**

I nodded and we started looking around the trees here, snow and ice had covered almost everything so the searching was made more difficult than it had to be. As I looked behind one set of trees I saw a large mound of snow, as if something had been buried. I called out to Link and together we uncovered a broken Military Humvee, it looked as if it had been taken apart and then had a failed attempt of blowing up. "Well look what we found, I wonder if there are more, it one of them still works that could be really useful." I told Link brushing the snow of my hands, he nodded and touched the Humvee. As soon as he touched it a vibration was sent through the air and he jerked his hand back, I stiffened and turned around watching for any signs of an ambush. Suddenly the sound of gunshot echos filled the air and yelling could be heard over top of it.

"Wait- is that," I said before going silent.

"Get moving!" an invisible Bruiser yelled. This was a memory, one of his memories, suddenly the air rippled again and the snow and ice was replaced by a lush green forest and we were standing on an unpaved road. The scene was chaos, people were screaming and running around avoiding the firing Humvee. The sound of eerie laughter echoed and Link and I turned around to see what the Humvee was firing at, 6 crying women were slowly making their way towards them, the bullets kept going right through them doing no damage at all.

"You idiot!" I yelled looking at him. "Wait till their spine opens up!" Link touched my shoulder and shook his head. That's right this was a memory, this Bruiser was in the past and unable to hear me. I turned back around just in time to see one of the ghosts swoop down on a young woman, the spines going right through her, killing her instantly. Soundlessly the woman dropped to ground and the screams grew louder, the firing from the Humvee stopped suddenly and we turned to look at it.

"Where's that 50?!" someone yelled after the firing stopped. "We need it one our right flank!"

"It's jammed!" the other man yelled back in response a look of panic covering his face. Bruiser threw a gun at the man and ordered him to keep firing, Bruiser did the same opening fire on one of the ghost that had opened her spines, after a few hits she screamed and disappeared into the air. The remaining 5 crying women grew agitated at the death of one of their own and disappeared before reappearing behind the rest of the civilians killing them all simultaneously. Bruiser let out a pained scream killing another one the ghosts before they disappeared again and reappearing behind 4 of Bruiser's men and killed them before they were finally struck down as well and disappeared permanently into the air. There was complete silence, it was uneasy and filled with grief and tension before someone finally spoke up.

"They're gone." a man spoke quietly, mourning the death of the people. "The ghosts...and the civilians."

Another man let out an irritated sigh shooting a look at the first man, "Sir, there was nothing you could have done. We were surrounded and..."

"We shouldn't have come here." Bruiser said quietly, clenching his fists. I looked at him and waited for him to speak again. He suddenly became angry and started kicking the Humvee. "We shouldn't have come here! I lead us into a trap! I lost four of my god damn men and the survivors!"

Suddenly there was another ripple in the air and the scene changed back into the present, an uneasy silence hung between as we stood there staring at the Humvee, this wasn't the first time I saw a memory of someone, they had all been sad, but this one was different, the others there was usually a piece of hope stuck in there somewhere between the words, the hope of better beginning, but in this one, that hope wasn't there. To Bruiser this memory was only leading to an end, nothing else. I looked at Link and saw that he was watching me, his eyes sad and his mouth in a frown.

"Come on, we need to keep going." I said quietly averting my eyes from the destroyed Humvee. "There's no point in staying here, we need to find that trail and get that demon back. That way Bruiser can make happier memories with us, I don't know what happened to those people he traveled with and I hope I don't have to find out.

I should have known better than to hope.

* * *

><p><em>Me: So that's it for this chapter, pretty short but not my shortest so that's a good thing. What did you think of the memory, the memory came from 03-636 Ebullient Ancilla who also created the characters Bruiser and Anita. I had a lot of fun reading about Bruiser's past and his memories and I'm happy the Ebullient allowed me to put this memory into the story, though that was his idea too XD, but I hope it turned out well and that you all enjoyed this memory too. It seemed to sad to me when I read it and then it became sad all over again when I started writing it. Anyways see ya next chapter!<em>

_**Later ;P**_


	23. History

_ Me: So two chapters one day that's a huge accomplishment for me, even if there is only a half hour left of the day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you did 22 and I hope you looked forward to the next four chapters. I know I am._

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Fragile Dreams, Anita, Link, or Bruiser._

_ **Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Link's P.O.V.<strong>

After that memory it didn't take Crow long to find the trail again and we were off leaving the abandoned military base and Humvee behind, but that memory still hung over us like an unwanted cloud threatening us with more bad news. I didn't write down what I thought to Crow, mostly because he didn't give me time to write anything, and I didn't want to distract with anything else at the moment, but I think the demon wanted us to see that memory. But by the look on Crow's face after that memory, I think he might have felt the same way. Crow at first had kept a steady pace but now he seemed to be pushing himself faster after seeing the memory. And while I had no issues keeping up since I was made out of silver and couldn't actually feel tired or not, he had to worry about overheating. It would take too long to get him back to the hotel in time, and apart from Bruiser I don't think anyone else would know how to heal him.

"We're almost at the dam." he said looking over at me. "And by the looks of it the demon went right through it and the trail is getting heavier so I think we're finally catching up to it. I can't tell if Julia is with it or not though." I didn't know why he was concerned about Julia, there wasn't going to much that anyone could do with her. I wanted to ask him but I decided the question wasn't important enough for us to stop, especially since we were already on an unknown time schedule. As we reached the dam Crow started slowing down before coming to a stop outside of the doors. He went to open them before dropping his hands. "Damn it they're frozen shut." I reached out and tried to yank them open but I couldn't get them to open either. I knelt down and wrote in the snow where Crow could see.

**Maybe there is another way in.**

**What if we look around?**

**Or do you know of one?**

He thought for a moment and looked up at the building. "We should be able to get in if we go around back, I remember there being a few broken windows we can get in though." he led the way around back and after some searching and snow digging we found a busted window that we were able to drop in through.

"Alright." he said looking somewhat happy. "The trail is even stronger here so that's good, but we need to be careful there may still be some malfunctioning robots around if they aren't all frozen." I nodded and walked behind him glancing behind us every now and then to make sure nothing was able to sneak up on us. After about an hours walk we came out on the backside of the dorm where a large broken crane stood. "This must the crane Seto told me she had to defeat." He must have understood my confused look since he went on quickly. "It was possessed and she had to defeat it before she could move on. She said it was one of the hardest ghosts she had to defeat especially since she had to use a crossbow on it and she had to keep dodging the wrecking ball on it." Well that explained the damage, but wow Seto actually defeated a ghost capable of possessing machinery this big, I'm starting to believe that she really is capable of defeating demons as well.

"Hey look." Crow said snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked back behind the crane and saw to body like figures leaning against the wall surrounded by broken dolls. I followed him back behind the crane where the figures were lying, the body figures were actually skeletons wearing combat clothing similar to what the people in Bruiser's memory were wearing. I looked at Crow and looked at me, a sad deep look entering his eyes, which surprised me, for a doll Crow expressed more expression than I've seen some humans show. He knelt down and started removing the varies doll parts that had fallen onto the remains, one of the dolls at the bottom suddenly surged up at him startling us both. Crow fell back and landed on some old M16 cartridges and rounds, the air suddenly rippled again before the scene changed again.

Heavy breathing could be heard and we looked around to find we were surrounded by the same men as before hunched over as if they had just run a marathon. One of the people looked up behind us and asked a question while catching his breath. "What were those things?"

"Did we lose them?" another voice asked at the same time before a crowd of voice rose, each with their own question. Suddenly Bruiser's voice speaks out over the noise shocking most of the voices into silence.

"Ok everyone," he yells. "Settle down we'll be alright." more and more fall silent and soon there is no voice to be heard. Bruiser turns and speaks quietly with one of his men that had fallen in behind him. "Scout ahead and see if it's clear, first sign of trouble run. If you can't help it smoke 'em and run back."

"Yes sir!" the soldier replies running off. Bruiser turned back and studied the rest of the group with tired eyes before speaking again.

"Alright everyone just take a breather and settle down." he said trying to sound soothing before barking out an order to two other soldiers. "Mike, Joey move your asses and secure our rear, the rest of you secure the front." Suddenly multiple gunshots ring out followed by hurried footsteps and a surprised scream from the first soilder can be heard followed by screams from the civilians as malfunctioning dolls start their attack on the group.

"LET 'EM HAVE IT!" Bruiser yells as loud as he can over the screaming before opening fire on the dolls.

The air ripples again and we are back into the present looking down at the remains of Bruiser's friends. Crow remained on his knees with his head bowed down, he remained quiet not moving, I sat down next to him and remained still not making a move to comfort him, I can imagine how sad he must be, many dolls were killed here, they were like him, so in a sense they must remind him of family so it's only logical that he would be sad to see someone he knew had killed them.

"I knew he hated me, but I didn't know why?" Crow said without looking up, I looked over at and waited for him to continue. "Now I understand, they had killed his friends and the people he was trying so hard to protect, the same things I am had killed those he loved. I don't blame him for hating me, I would to if I was in his place." My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock, a doll mourning over the lost of humans instead of mourning for dolls like him. Let's take a break before we move on, I have a feeling the demon is showing these memories to us on purpose but I'm not sure why, but I need to cool down my system before we move on. He dropped his head to his knees and became immobile, if I didn't know better I would have thought he temporarily shut down, but it was clear that he didn't want to talk so I let him be laying down on the floor watching him. I decided then and there that there was no way I was going to try to understand Crow, at least not by trying to understand him as a doll. The more I watched the more human to me he appeared and the more I wanted to understand why.

* * *

><p><em>Me: And chapter 23 is up the same day as chapter 22 that is a total first for me yay! I love working with memories this is a lot of fun to me. This memory also was created by 03-636 Ebullient Ancilla, after I read these memories I started understanding Bruiser more and more and I'm gonna show that understanding through Crow, but at the same time Crow is developing and understanding a different side to things, which is seen through the eyes of Link another character created by 03-636 Ebullient Ancilla. I hope these last few chapters are going to catch your guys attentions because they are such a blast to write and so interesting at the same time.<em>

_**Later ;P**_


	24. Just Once More

_Me: Alright here is Chapter 24, I hope you have been enjoying these updates one right after the other, defiantly new for me lol. Just a little change in plans, the story will still end on October 5__th__, finished as promised of course, but instead of 26 chapters, there will actually be 27, so there will be another update today if everything goes as planned, which it should since I'm only doing laundry and I can use that as an excuse to not go anywhere for just about anything. Lol, anyways once again the main focus is on Bruiser instead of Seto and the Ice Demon, which will be explained later, the Ice Demon will make a comeback I promise but this is leading up to a very special (or not so special) surprise yay! Everyone loves surprises so make sure you stay tuned in on the story and we'll be together for a few more chapters. _

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

"Come on." I said waking up Link who had dozed off at some point. "We have an hour to catch up on and we're gonna have to back track a little." He gave me a puzzled look and I pointed back to where we had came from. "The demon's trail leads back that way now. We need to hurry so let's go." I took off and heard Link's quick, light footsteps following behind me.

When I was letting my system cool down I kept remembering the memories we were shown. Bruiser always seemed somewhat distant from everyone else, and I knew I was his least favorite out of the group, but I could never figure out what I had done to make him dislike me so instantly, now I do know why. It wasn't me but my own kind that had caused him so much grief it only made sense for him to not trust me. But no matter how much I thought I couldn't even come up with a guess as to why the demon would show us these memories. And I didn't even know if we would ever know why, if **I** would ever know why.

The trail led us to a room back towards the entrance of the dam. In the middle of the room was a hole large enough for a person to fit inside of. As we came up to the hole I knelt down and bent over to look inside but it was too dark to see the bottom or how far down the ladder actually went. I felt what I could of the ladder and sure enough it was covered in ice. I stood up and turned to Link, he was staring down at the hole and then looked at me. I cocked my head and he knelt down and began writing in the dirt.

**Are you sure we have to go down there?**

"Yeah I'm sure."I told him. "The demon's trail leads down there, so that's where we have to go as well." He gave me a dubious look before shrugging. "The ladder is completely iced over so it'll do slow going down. Even if you are made of silver and I'm a doll if this thing goes pretty far down I doubt we'll survive a fall." He nodded and I sat down swinging my legs into the hole, I slowly put both feet on the rungs and turned around so I was facing the ladder, I slid my hands under the rung and held onto it from the other side giving me a better grip on the ladder. "Alright, this shouldn't be too long so we should be ok." He nodded and I moved down far enough for him to position himself on the ladder in a similar way as me. Thankfully my grip was pretty stronger than a humans since I was a doll, this wasn't something I would want the girls back at the hotel to do, it was too slippery and I have a feeling one of them would have fallen by now.

"You know what?" I said after what seemed like hours of climbing down. "Forget what I said about not taking to long, This is taking forever!" I let out a frustrated sigh and shook my head almost slipping in the process. "Aiye! Focus Crow focus." I whispered to myself looking down, you still couldn't see the ground, I was beginning to wonder if there even was a ground. But eventually, and no it didn't actually take hours, we finally reached the bottom. I let out a relieved sigh and looked around. "It's still pretty dark but light enough that we should be able to see if we're going to run into anything." I looked at Link and once again the puzzled expression was on his face. "You know like more malfunction dolls, or robots...or walls." I said trailing off at the end. "Well anyways let's get going we need to find that demon." Link nodded and we took off again searching for where the demon wanted us to go this time. It was a little slower going down here since the demon liked to go through walls we couldn't go through and into to places to tiny for us. But eventually we managed to make our way towards what appeared to be the entrance to the sewer. An abandoned military helmet lay forgotten in the middle of the floor gathering dust. We looked at each and Link took a deep breath before we went over to the helmet, I bent down and picked it up, the air rippled before we once again entered another one of Bruiser's memories.

The sound of soft footsteps echoed around us as a large group of people whispering to each other slowly made their way through the tunnel. Bruiser was at the front, he stopped and turned towards the group who looked at him in silence. "Everyone hold up. We'll make camp here tonight." he announced loudly enough for everyone to hear him. "Sovanson, Joey, go and secure our rear I don't want anything coming through. Nickols, Cullen, secure our front and set up a turret...if _**anything**_that ain't human moves, light it up." Bruiser turned around and let out a sigh just as a young child came up to him and grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Bruiser turned and looked down at the girl.

"Hey, Mister?" the girl sniffed. Bruiser knelt down and looked at her with an expression so gentle that it took me by surprise.

"Yes?" he said looking around. "Where's your mother and father?"

The little girl let out another sniffle and rubbed her eyes. "T-the m-monster got them." she started crying and Bruiser pulled into a hug trying to sooth her.

"Hey it's ok." he whispered trying to think of something. "Don't cry, here I know...do you want to help me?" The child looked at him for awhile before nodding her head slowly. Bruiser smiled and took off his helmet and placed it on the girl's head which practically engulfed it. She reached up her tiny hands and lifted a little so she could look up at Bruiser. He let out a laugh and spoke again. "You can be my little helper, go and see if everyone is ok, alright?" She nodded and ran off just as Sovanson walked up.

"Sir, both entrances are secured." Bruiser sighed again and nodded his face losing the gentle look and was replaced by a hidden tiredness.

"Alright, pass out what rations we can spare." he ordered glancing at the spare men. "Make sure the elderly and children are taken care of first, let's hope we can it make through the night." The men nodded and split up into smaller groups to take care of the others. Bruiser walked a little ways off from the group and watched them while he talked to himself. "We lost half the group we started out with and half of my men. And we're getting low on ammo and and food. I don't know where to go either." he stared at the group a little longer before reloading his shotgun and M16. "If only I had a tactical map of the area, and a map of these tunnels." he said with a desperate expression before the memory ended and we were back in an empty area with only the helmet that little girl had worn. I looked at Link who had his eyes trained on the floor his expression one mixed with sadness and pity. I put the helmet in my bad with the other memories and scanned the room to pick up the demon's trail. I noticed that the trail would disappear until we saw the memory and then would pick up again once it was over, that meant the demon waited in the room with us until we were in the memory before it would move again leaving a trail for us to follow once more.

Just once more, I begged silently, just once more let Bruiser try to make happier memories, just once more give him the chance to live again. Just once more.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ok so this memory actually pulled on my heartstrings quite a bit with the little girl. I hope you all are finally getting a better understanding of you Bruiser is and why he wasn't as talkative earlier in the story even though he was there, I didn't forget about him I promise. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you when Chapter 25 is up.<em>

_**Later ;P**_


	25. Bridges

_Me: Already chapter 25 yay! This chapter is going to be pretty short since the memory isn't all that long, I hope that this didn't surprise anyone that it's another memory lol. Memories are fun to work with for some reason and I don't know why, maybe because it gives you such good back-stories to certain characters. Anyways read on and let me know what you all think I'm missing the reviews, though that's my fault since I hadn't updated in a long time. _

_ Disclaimer: I still don't own anything apart from the bad guys. Go figure._

_**Enjoy ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Link's P.O.V.<strong>

I followed Crow back out of the sewer which was much easier than it was when we had to make our way down into the sewers, a lot more pleasant too. The trip was much quieter than normal, Crow didn't seem to be much in the mood for talking, I think the memories were actually starting to get to him, but that's not surprising they were getting to me too. Not only were we seeing Bruiser's memories, we were feeling them as well, all the fear, sadness, and hopelessness, it was all too much to put into words, and what we were feeling was only half of what Bruiser actually felt. I wanted to ask Crow about it, but my voice still refused to come to me and he was so focused on the trail that I doubt I could get his attention even if I tried.

By the time we made it outside again a severe blizzard was raging covering everything in a white blanket. I felt Crow grab my wrist as he yelled over the winds. "I can barely see the trail, grab my wrist so we don't get separated." I nodded, not that he could see it anyways and grabbed onto his wrist as well. Our progress became slower and slower as the wind and snow got stronger and stronger. After awhile I began thinking that maybe the Ice Demon was behind this, if so that meant we must be getting closer to it. But what did Crow plan to do when we got there? I knew what I was going to do, I had to fight it, I had to end that demon once and for all and I wasn't going to run back to a girl to complete that task for me. No matter what they say about her. Crow tugged on my hand and I ended up stumbling into him. "It's a town." he said without looking at me. "We need to be careful, I've never been here before so I don't know what to expect." I squeezed his wrist to let him know I understood and he nodded, well I guess if I had to get stuck with someone Crow wasn't a bad guy to have to be around. As we got closer to town Crow suddenly slipped and I stumbled down as well but managed to catch myself and him before fall into a ravine. He looked up at me with some relief and I pulled him next to me just as the wind started dying down.

"Hehe, that's twice now you saved me." he said with a laugh. "Thanks, but, what did I trip on?" he dug around in the snow some until he pulled up what looked like a remote control of sorts. Suddenly the air rippled like the other times and we were thrown into another memory. The snow was gone and the air was warmer, once again screams filled the air. We turned around to see Bruiser's group of survivors running towards the ravine, only this time there was a bridge leading into the town.

"Come on, hurry up!" he yelled hurrying the survivors up as fast as he could. "We have to detonate the bridge now!" Suddenly the scream of a woman rang through the air as she tripped down and fell, a ghost appeared and loomed above her preparing to attack, Bruiser turned toward and fired three successful shotgun blasts and helped her up back and she immediately started to run towards the bridge. A marine ran up beside Bruiser as they headed towards the bridge.

"Sir we can't hold the bridge!" he yelled panting. "We need to blow it up! Now!" he emphasized as they ran over the bridge. Bruiser gave a nod and the marine yelled out. "Detonate the bridge!" The bridge was engulfed in a fiery explosion just as Bruiser and the rest made it across the bridge.

Bruiser stopped for a split second before yelling. "Head into the town! Let's move!" he looked at the bridge as fiery pieces fell onto the ground below the destroyed bridge before running with the rest, not even glancing at the angry ghosts that were disappearing on the other side.

The air rippled once more as the memory ended, Crow collapsed onto the ground before straightening up. "Well that explains that." he whispered staring at the remote. He looked around and stood up. "I can't find the trail..." he said looking around more. "Anywhere, I can't find it."

**What do you mean you can't find it?**

**Are you tired?**

He looked down to see what I had read and shook his head. "I can't get tired, and my batteries are still almost full. Usually the trail shows up after we see the memory but now it isn't, is there another piece around here? No I doubt it, maybe the Ice Demon is around here somewhere, but where? It should have attacked us by now if it was. So then where is the trail." he seemed almost panicked so I thought quickly before writing.

**Ok, well calm down first,**

**I'm sure it will show up,**

**just give it some time first.**

**It'll show up I'm sure,**

**that demon obviously wants us to follow it.**

**It'll show us where it wants us to go soon.**

**But for now let's find shelter in the town.**

**Before another snow storm shows up.**

He stared at my message for a minute before looking around once more before nodding. "Well have to climb down and then climb back up on the other side, it'd be too much out of the way to find another way across, and I'm not in the mood to build a bridge." I nodded and followed Crow down the raven hoping on the other side we might finally get closer to saving Bruiser, I don't want to remain in his debt for the rest of my life, I still don't know how long that will be.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ok so yay! It's finally updated once again and I still have some hours of the day left haha. I had to take a super long break because of all the laundry I had to do :( I hate laundry when it takes me away from my stories. Sigh, that and one of my clothes went missing o-0 well shit that sucks, oh well that's too bad. Anyways two more chapters guys, I hope your excited for the ending to this story, it should be a long one.<em>

**_Later ;P_**


	26. I'm Sorry, Goodbye

**;P Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Crow's P.O.V.<strong>

"I still can't find the trail." I said pacing back and forth in front of the window. Outside the blizzard had only become worse as the hours passed and we were stuck inside the small library we had stumbled across right before the storm started up again. Link had a book propped open against his knees but appeared tense and it had been a few minutes since a page had been turned. "And without that trail I can't find Bruiser's demon, and while we need to get that demon for Bruiser's sake, his demon might have also led us to the Ice Demon." Link looked at me before scrawling something on some paper we found.

**Can't you just follow the Ice Demon's trail?**

"No, or else I would have already tracked it." I replied as I stopped and looked out the window. "The Ice Demon is too smart to leave behind a trail or anything we could use to find him. If we had P.F. then maybe, but I wasn't expecting Bruiser's demon to be powerful enough to mask its trail." Link frowned and tilted his head before slowly writing again.

**What if it isn't strong enough?**

This time _I_ gave _him_ a look of confusion and he wrote again, more quickly this time.

**What if Bruiser's demon isn't strong enough to**

**mask its trail completely? What if, when**

**we were in that memory, Bruiser's demon was caught?**

"Julia." I said when I realized what he was getting at. I haven't even thought about her since I've been more focused on find this demon. But it made sense since she was the one that separated Bruiser from the demon inside him to begin with. Link wrote again and if I had a heart it probably would have stopped at his next words.

**Or the Ice Demon.**

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I stared up at the ceiling my mind going into overdrive as one thought after another ran through my head. The room was quiet with eerie stillness, Lin was trying desperately to play with Miku but she didn't seem to have any heart to play any games and her eyes kept straying to Bruiser's still form. Anita sat beside Bruiser constantly check his vitals and trying to get him to wake up, which has been unsuccessful so far but at least his vitals remained stable if not a bit low at the moment. Julia couldn't be found anywhere so it was determined that she had left before we even woke up. Emilio sat on the floor beside my chair and occasionally tried to keep Lin and Miku entertained and checking my leg. Souiji however watched the scene as it played out without moving or even speaking and just remained silent, as if he was waiting for something to happen. The silence stretched on for a few more minutes before Souiji finally spoke up and looked at me.

"Why did you send those two after a demon that doesn't matter?" he asked quietly. The others turned to look at him and I responded without any slight hesitation.

"We need that demon back in order to save Bruiser." I said firmly while looking him in the eyes. "And Crow is an experience tracker and he's good at it also, Link has fought the Ice Demon before so I believe it's safe to presume that he will be able to help capture Bruiser's demon. I also have some hope that the demon that was inside of Bruiser might be able to lead us to the Ice Demon. Maybe you've forgotten but today is the winter solstice. He's dangerous now but it may be the only time we'll be able to stop him."

"But why trust them?" he pressed.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked him in return. "Should I trust you because you are more similar to me than Crow or Link or P.F.? Should I trust you because you deem we are more human than Bruiser because he had a demon living inside of him against his will. What about Anita, Emilio, and Ren, or the kids even? Should I trust you more than them because you hold the same power as me? I've known them longer and I know I can trust them, but to you, that's not good enough, right?"

"Demons and dolls are good at manipulation." Souiji said without hesitation.

"And so are people." I responded gently. "Even old men with strange powers that claims to know me even when I do not know them."

"…." Souiji opened his mouth but no words came out and he only looked at me.

"What if, out of everyone in this room, you trusted me the most." I continued, he had to understand, this wouldn't work if he couldn't understand what I was telling him. "And I let you trust me, I did everything I could to make you trust me, and then in the end I turned out to be working with the Ice Demon all along, I made you believe in me, I gained your trust, and you took that chance that I was, for lack of better term, the good guy. Do you understand? It's a chance we all have to make, and not just in trusting someone when it comes to who is in league with a demon and who isn't, but with everyday life even. I take the chance in being friends with Ren trusting that she won't stab in the back someday. Back before the world ended I had two friends that I trusted my life with, I told them everything, my secrets, hope, dreams, all in trust that they wouldn't go around the school and spread rumors about me. While that isn't to the same degree as trusting someone not to sell you out to a demon it's all based around the fact that you have to take that chance and trust someone. No matter how different they are or how similar they are, if you don't allow yourself to trust different types of people then you close many doors that may have offered you help or safety."

"Things are different now, there is no order." Souiji argued as soon as I finished speaking and I shook my head. "Those rules don't apply now."

"You're wrong." I said interrupting him. "There is still order, we're not in the midst of chaos that we created, we're not fighting one another, we're helping each other, and we know that we're all we have left. Just think Souiji, for one minute just think instead of responding so quickly. What all have you seen since you've got here. Fighting? Tension, maybe but no fighting. Have you seen anyone try to kill or hurt anyone else? Crow and Bruiser may not like each other and may not get along, but they haven't tried to kill or seriously injure each other. We're all different, I see and talk to ghosts, yet Emilio hates them, but he hasn't tried to hurt me because of it. I have a strange power inside of me but Ren hasn't left yet because of it. I took the chance that Julia wouldn't betray us just like I took the chance that Anita wouldn't betray us either, yet Julia did betray us, but Anita didn't."

"You don't understand how the mind and manipulation works." Souiji argued interrupting me. I was starting to wonder if he even wanted to understand and my patience was limited as it was.

"No you don't understand." I said finally snapping at him. "You haven't been here for long and you start mistreating my friends as if you know everything about them, and you know what, even if that is part of your power, you're wrong, I've known them longer than you and I know that you're wrong on every accusation you've made of them thus far. They are all good people and I know that I can trust them. More than I can you."

"With your powers gone I am the only one you can trust." he responded with clear agitation. My powers? What?

"What do you mean with my power being gone?" I asked in confusion. "I still have my powers, why did you think I didn't?"

"Your doll friend told me." he smirked. "Why would he tell me that if it's not true."

"I told him that I didn't know if I did or didn't, I guess I never told him that I could once I found out." I said while thinking, that was probably the most likely answer. "That or didn't trust you and told you that to keep me safe, he'd do it so I wouldn't even be surprised if that was the reason. He doesn't like me being in danger or fighting so he'd try to keep me out of it if he could."

"Robots hold no feelings." Souiji said coldly. "He had another motive for telling me they were gone."

"Souiji that's enough!" Anita yelled standing up. "If you aren't going to listen to what Seto has to say then just be quiet, but you're done arguing with her and I'm tired of you berating Crow and Bruiser when they've done nothing to you. And the children don't need to hear this argument anyways."

"Anita's right." I said rubbing me head and looked over the kids. "I'm sorry Miku."

"There's nothing bad about Bruiser or Crow." Miku sniffed holding her brother. "Crow helped get us out of that shop and he helped take care of us. And Bruiser always played with us when he could. Bruiser never yelled at us and Crow made sure we were always kept safe. You don't know anything about them Mr. Souiji. They're nice but you're mean!"

"Miku don't say that to Souiji." I said as she brought her brother over to me. I took him and she clung to my leg, her tiny body trembling as she cried.

"I won't Crow to come back!" she sobbed; Emilio pulled her into him and tried his best to comfort him. "And I want Bruiser to wake up and play with me again."

"We know." Emilio said glaring at Souiji. "And Crow will come back, and when he does Bruiser will wake up, he's just waiting till Crow and Link comes back."

Miku nodded tears still falling from her face as she clutched onto Emilio. He rocked her back and forth as he tried to sooth her, eventually she fell asleep despite it still being early in the morning. The room fell back into silence and Anita sat back down checking on Bruiser once again.

_"__Crow please hurry back." _I pleaded in my head. _"We can't take this much longer, everyone's so scared now." _Slowly I started dozing off waiting for Crow and Link to return with news on both demons. Sadly though, waiting was the one thing that made me nervous than anything else in the world.

**Link's P.O.V.**

Crow and I ducked under a table as the building shook again, I had been right, the Ice Demon was waiting for us, and now it found us and we were trapped inside a small building full of heavy books that could easily knock someone out, though I guess we didn't really have to worry about that. Though it did pose to be a bit of problem. The building shook again as the demon hit it again sending another book shelf tumbling. We had to get out of here but I didn't know how or where to go and I had no means of communicating with Crow. But it seems I didn't have to, he looked back at me and pointed towards the back of the room. I turned around saw a door against the farthest end of the wall, there was a small sign in the middle that read,

ase m nt

The basement! I thought excitedly, now just to figure out how to get over there. Crow seemed to have the same issue since he made no other move or gesture, or so I thought. The building shook again and Crow waited till the tremor was over before he bolted flipping over the book and ran to the door crouching down and looking around before looking back at me. He held up one finger indicating for me to wait, the demon hit the library again and after the building stopped shaking me made another quick gesture and I ducked out from under the table and leapt over the books before running over as Crow flung open the door. We both ran inside and I closed the door and heard the demon outside roar in anger.

"He knows we moved." Crow whispered as we slowly made our way down the stairs in total darkness, though I guess Crow could see just fine. "I think we bought some time but not for long, I hate to say this but we need Souiji and Seto if she truly does have her powers back. We can fight the demon but we can't truly stop it. Seto has to do what she did with the last one, which was kill, not only his body, but his soul as well. At least that's what I think she did. Not entirely sure but that's as good of guess as I can get. Either way, and Souiji confirmed this too, but we can't kill a demon, slow it down yes but only people with powers like Seto can actually kill a demon and permanently stop it." So that's why he said we needed Seto, I guess it would make sense, but we don't even know if that's even true. But then again Crow was a doll, maybe this was set into his memory without him realizing it was until now. But if that's true then what did his creator do apart from creating dolls? Was Crow's master part of the glass cage experiment? "Come on we need to get moving before he tears apart the entire building to get to us. Hopefully we'll come across a ghost that can get a message to Seto and then we'll just have to hold out until then." Crow feel silent and continued walking, I could only make out his outline and not so much his features but as long as I could see him and where he was heading to that was good enough. I wasn't too please about finding a ghost but if that's what it took fine, I may not believe that Seto and that old man are our only chances of taking down this demon but from what I've heard from the demon itself it may be true.

"Sakura where are you when it's important?" Crow asked out loud, the frustration was clear in his voice.

_"I thought I'd find you here."_ Sakura's voice whispered through the air. _"I already told Seto, where you both were and the demon, they're on their way, stay down here, it should hold up long enough for them to get here."_

"We can't just stay down here and wait." Crow argued. "We need to start helping her now, if we can get behind it then we may stand a better chance."

_"Very well." _Sakura replied appearing in front of us. Well figures it wouldn't take very long to convince her. _"But Seto warns you to be careful and not do anything stupid."_

"I won't." Crow said sincerely, and I rolled my eyes, this is the kind of stupid she was talking about. "But I won't stand by and let her take that thing on with it having full strength. If the only the only thing I can do to help is tire it out then so be it."

_"Then keep heading straight, there is a busted window that you should be able to climb out of." _she said floating on as we followed her. _"I will distract him long enough for you to get behind him, but then you both are on your own." _Crow pulled out his cross-bow and looked back at me as I took out my double swords nodding at him. At least now I'll get my chance to take down the monster that took away my voice and changed me into what I am now. When this is all over I'll tell Seto everything I heard from the demon, but for now all I care about is taking this so called Ice Demon down and make sure it can never kill again.

"Let's do what we can Link." Crow said suddenly. "I know you don't want to rely on Seto, and I understand so let's hope we can take it down, but there's only two of us, so let's not get careless, ok?" he looked back at me and I gave him the weirdest look I could, and he burst out laughing. "Yeah yeah I know that was a stupid line but still." I nodded and stopped as we came up to the window. "Alright let's do this." Sakura disappeared as Crow climbed out the window and I followed him out. The blizzard outside was raging worse than before and I had to brace myself against the sudden assault of wind. Crow motioned for me to be quiet and I stared at him as he started moving forward. Be quiet? Seriously? Did he forget I can't talk? I shrugged and followed him, I couldn't see the demon but I knew it was around here, I kept brushing off the ice that kept forming on me in various places, I could see that Crow was having the same problems as me as kept twitching slightly to get ride of the ice. I caught myself praying slightly that his circuits wouldn't freeze at the worst possible moment when we would end up needing him the most. But seeing as how these kind of things usually end up working out it would. The demon let out another roar and suddenly there was a flash of light and the blizzard ended as suddenly as it started and a strangled laugh rang through the air.

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it."_ Sakura whispered through the air again. _"He was smarter than I thought, he knew what we had planned, I will alert Seto, be careful I will hurry as fast as I can." _And with that she disappeared.

"No matter how fast your friend hurries." a deep male voice came. "She will never reach your friends in time and when they finally get here they will find your strangled bodies frozen in the moments of your death." A lean man with ice white hair and blood red eyes walked up to us. "This fight is pointless, it will only end your life sooner. But I'll make you a deal, I only want the girl, so leave now and I will let you live a while longer."

"Whenever you're done talking can we get this done with." Crow snapped loading his cross-bow and it pointing it at the demon. "'cause I'm growing bored quick."

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, the throbbing in my leg became dull as I got used to it and my adrenaline pumped through my veins creating a sort of high. I felt Souiji and Ren run beside me, for Souiji being his age he had no issues keeping and Ren looked like she was too scared to slow down.

"Seto what will we do when we get there?" Ren asked in short breaths. "Will we make it in time?"

"We're almost there now!" I shouted stumbling a little. Damn it Seto focus you don't have time to trip. "We'll do what we have to when we get there."

"We have to stop the demon no matter what." Souiji said without so much of a glance.

"We will do what we can when we get there." I repeated pushing myself to run faster. "Just focus on getting there for now." Souiji nodded his head and Ren gave a small ok. I didn't know what we were going to do when we got there but Crow and Link were there, they should be able to hold out long enough til we got there. At least I hope so.

_"Seto." _Sakura said appearing right beside me. _"I'm afraid the Ice Demon knew what we were planning, Crow and Link wanted to get behind him and take him by surprise but the demon knew. They're engaging each other now. You have to hurry, he reverted to his human form but I doubt if they can handle it."_

"Alright, we're close now." I told her my heart jumping. Crow I said not to do anything stupid, what didn't you just wait? I felt the power inside of my start pulsing the closer we got to the demon. We made it to the ravine and came to a stop. Souiji threw out his hands the pieces of the bridge lifted before reattaching itself into what it once was.

"Hurry!" Souiji rushed. "I can't waste my energy on this." We rushed across the bridge and he followed allowing the bridge to collapse once again. "I can create things to return temporary into their original state before they were destroyed. Let's hurry." I huffed and ran on towards the library where immense power was radiating from. We ran up in time to see Crow and Link get knocked back against the wall.

"Crow!" I yelled rushing towards him. He looked and smiled as I approached. Ren knelt down and helped Link back up as I helped Crow stand.

"Hey Seto." Crow smiled looking at the demon. "We were hoping to take care of this demon before you guys got here but unfortunately we didn't get that far."

"You idiot I told you not to do anything stupid!" I said pulling out my bamboo sword.

"Awww come one Seto it wasn't that stupid." Crow said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Link shake his head.

"Well isn't this just a sickly sweet reunion." the Ice Demon clapped his hands together. "Now you can all die together. That makes this so much easier, I won't have to search for you all."

"This is over." I said glaring at him. "If I can take out the Skin Demon then I can take out a big lump of ice."

"Well how rude." he huffed looking at his nails. "I'm much more than a "big lump of ice", and much more than my baby brother was. I have more experience when it comes to different forms of killing. More fun ways, I might say. I look forward to trying them out." The demon formed a sword out of ice and lunged at me. We all dodged to the side and I countered attacked but he disappeared before I could land a hit.

"Watch out!" Crow yelled shooting an arrow as he formed behind me. "He disappears into the snow when you get close to hitting him." Of course, we're in his territory, we'll have to get him out of the snow if we want to have any chance of beating him.

I ran at him and swung my sword be he dodged and swung at him but I managed to block it just in time. "How magnificent, you put up a good fight, but how long will you be able to keep this up before you grow tired and clumsy?"

"I won't give up until you're dead." I said jumping back. Ren swung at him from behind he he merely disappeared with a smile and Ren moved away looking around for him.

"Don't stay in one spot!" Souiji yelled running up to Ren and pulling her to the left as the Ice Demon. "Seto, we need to trap him somehow."

"Well let me know when you figure out how." I snapped, we're surrounded in his element you can't trap him. "For now keep trying to hit him."

"That's not working in case you haven't noticed." Souiji said leaping to the side as the demon's sword swung down between us.

"Fighting amongst yourselves even?" he smiled and swept snow at me, I blocked once more my side but the snow froze it causing it shatter like glass. "How simple you make my job, but you make it more entertaining."

"Shut up." I said dodging once more as we swung his sword down on me. Link ran up and blocked for me and I ran off moving to the side trying to think of something, anything to help stop the demon.

_"You have no weapon what do you plan to do?" _Sakura's voice echoed inside my head.

"I don't know." I said looking around as the others attacked him. I needed to hurry, this was my fight I can't let them do this for me. But if I couldn't find a weapon there was no way I would be of any help to anyone. "Think Seto, think." The Souiji formed a short sword using the power inside of him, the demon created a long sword using his powers over ice. If I could do that then I'd have a weapon that wouldn't be able to break easily. But how do they do that.

_"Concentrate." _Sakura suggested as she listened to my thoughts. _"Think of the weapon you want and concentrate your power into the weapon." _I looked down and closed my eyes, blocking out the sounds and cold as I imagined an outline of a bamboo sword, my powers filling that outline with a pink hue and I felt something forming in my hand and I opened my eyes, a pink bamboo sword appeared in my hand. I gripped it tightly in my hand, pride swelling inside of me and lept towards the demon. He turned around surprised and blocked my attack.

"Well well, seems this is how you defeated my brother." he hissed. "You're just like those stupid men that sealed us away the first time. And now you plan on doing that again do you?"

"Did I seal your brother away?" I snarled attacking him again and again. "I don't plan on sealing you, I'm going to destroy your soul so that you can never come back again."

"You got lucky the first time." he said attacking at the same time as me trying to hit my open spots. "You lost control of yours powers, you can't do it again."

"She's not alone this time." Souiji said joining in and attacking the same times me. The Ice Demon disappeared and reappeared behind Souiji, Crow sent another arrow at him and Link attacked from his other side causing him to disappear again before he could attack. "Seto, we need to trap him it's the only way, you're the only one that can stop him, but we need to keep him from disappearing him. I thought for a moment before I remembered what he said at the bridge.

"Can you cause the snow to disappear long enough for me to attack him again?" I asked running towards the Ice Demon. "Do what you did at the bridge. He gave me a look and nodded. "Crow, Link, Ren keep Souiji covered." They nodded and I attacked the Ice Demon, I hope I can keep him here long enough so they wouldn't have to but I couldn't promise it.

"And what do you plan to do?" he laughed. "Did you think you found a way to stop me?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." I said hitting him again, he shattered my sword as he blocked it and I re-summoned it after a seconds hesitation and just in time to block another attack from him. "This fight is almost over, and I hate to tell you, but your brother put up a better fight than what you are." He roared and attacked me again and again without letting me up,pushing me further and further back. I winced with every strike but I didn't let up on the taunting, I could feel the snow underneath me turn to slush as it disappeared, I needed to hurry, he had be in his true form in order for this to work. "What's wrong? Can't take the truth." I yelped as he hit me with enough force to send me flying backwards. He let out another roar as he noticed the snow disappear underneath him, he looked at Souiji who was glaring at him as he stood up from the ground. He jerked his hands up and then down creating a yellow glowing barrier around the demon. He sliced at the barrier but to no effect and he snarled glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I mocked stand up with a wince. "Can't take a little box?"

"I've become annoyed with your tongue girl." he said his voice changing to sound like multiple voices, he was changing, he was beginning to change into his true form. "Now I'll finished this, I'm done playing, you want to see the monster I am, then look at me now as I squash you like the bugs you are to me." There was a glowing light and the demon grew shattering the barrier around it as the demon showed us his true form.

"Stay back!" I yelled raising my sword up in front of me, my sword started pulsing throwing off waves of it's powers as I rushed at the demon, he brought down his hand and I dodged stabbing his hand he let out a yell as I finally made contact. He swung at me again and I ducked underneath stabbing up. Souiji attacked his other side and Crow pushed Link and Ren back to the side of the building and out of reach other demon.

"Seto we need to end this now before the blizzard returns at full force." Souiji yelled at me as he dodged another. "Or we'll have to start over and this will never end." I nodded and looked up at the demon.

"This it Akuyuki* you're done!" I yelled releasing my sword and allowed the same power I felt when I fought the Skin Demon surround me in a brilliant pink light. Souiji shouted something and I felt him leap back as I released the power so that surrounded me and the demon. The demon shouted something and I could feel the pain from him as his life force disappeared into me, so this was how it worked, I didn't erase them, I stole their souls and trapped them away inside me so that they would never be free again, I smiled through the pain as the true soul of the demon appeared, a young man who loved the snow so much that he was taken over the evil that laid beneath the ice he cherished so much. The soul of the man smiled before being released so that he could move on, no longer evil and full of hatred. The light disappeared with him and I fell back only to be caught by a pair of strong arms, I looked up and smiled at Crow who wore a worried frown on his face.

"It's fine, the demon is gone now." I said in a tired voice. I felt drained and as if I could fall asleep right now. "It's finally over."

"You fools!" a voice shouted and Crow stiffened lifting me up into his arms as he stood. I looked and blinked as Julia's blurry outline came into focus. "How did you defeat him!"

"Julia please, come back." Ren said moving forward, Link caught her arm and shook his head. "Julia, the Ice Demon is gone you're free, please Julia, the kids miss you, we all do."

"Shut up." she hissed. She looked at me and glared. "You keep on interfering, I should have killed you, that's why I went to the hotel in the first place, but then man was there with that demon and I came up with a better plan, one to get me back in my master's good graces."

"What did you do with Bruiser's demon?" Crow yelled.

Julia smirked and held up a mirror. "You interrupted me the first time so I had to find a new mirror, but while you were in that memory I was able to easily snatch that demon with you knowing."

"The Ice Demon is dead Julia." Souiji said walking forward. "You have no master."

"You think I listened to that pathetic demon?" she scoffed. "Akuyuki didn't have the right to even be called a demon, I don't answer to him. No you think your fight is over, it's not even close. You won't win this fight Seto, you lost it before it even began. My master will rise soon, and when he does you're all going to wish you died by the hands of these weaker demons." she ran off taking the mirror with her, Souiji and Link made to go after her but I yelled for them to stop.

"No." I said with a sigh. "Not now, we defeat Akuyuki, we're in no shape to go after her, by the sounds of it there's not much she can do at the moment, Bruiser's vitals are stabilized for now so we have time. Let's go back and rest and then come up with something from there."

"We can't wait for long." Souiji said with a sigh. "But you're right, it'd probably be best if we did wait for our strength to return. You especially, you're in no condition to fight anymore."

"Come on." Crow said to the others turning around. I protested saying I could walk but he ignored me and continued to walk. "Seto, do you think we'll get Bruiser's demon back, he needs it in order to survive."

"I'm sure we will, the other two demons were here so I don't the third one will be far off either." I said laying my head on his shoulder, my body was starting to ache and my adrenaline rush was dying down and my leg was hurting at full force again. I looked up as the sun appeared for the first time in days and smiled feeling warm again.

"Seto, what happens when a human dies?" Crow asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked closing my eyes as sleep tried to overcome me.

"What keeps people from forgetting those that die." he asked not looking at me. "If Bruiser dies then what will keep us from remembering him if we can't see or talk to him anymore? Why do humans live such short lives."

"It's because we **are** just human." I said forcing myself to stay awake. "And just because you don't see someone doesn't mean you forget them, and it doesn't mean they aren't there. We will all continue to live eternally because we'll leave behind our memories, a part of ourselves for other people to hear and feel. We'll live on through our memories and those that remember them. Death doesn't separate us from the living in mind, only in sight, we can still hear and feel them though our memories of them even if they aren't right beside us. Everyone leaves behind something for others to remember them by. And Bruiser has already left behind so many memories, the ones you've seen and the ones you have yet to find. Crow, Bruiser isn't going to die, he has too much to live for, don't worry about what hasn't happened. One stop at a time ok, just one step at a time." And with that darkness filed my vision and for the first time in a long time I fell asleep warm and full of more hope than I had felt in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Forever: for ever lasting time; eternally<em>

_ ~The Free Dictionary~_

* * *

><p><em>Me: Ok so that's this is the end of Forever guys, this was the last chapter. I know I'm an hour late but the fight scene wasn't coming out right. But it's up and for now it's done, that's right guys for now. There's one more demon we still have to see, so that means there is on more story that needs to be told. Plus we still need to get Link's voice back and Bruiser seems to not want to wake up right now so we need to get the sorted out. The third and finally book to the Aftermath series will be called Eternal. It won't be coming out any time soon, but sometime next year I will hopefully start publishing the finally story that will end and wrap up everything that has happened. What will happen to Julia and who is the master she speaks of? What does Link know about these demons? And will Bruiser wake up or will slowly slip away? Let me know if you want to be notified of updates on Eternal and I will tell you when I start writing it and when the first update will be on it.<em>

_ Me: No I would like to thank everyone that read and review and favored and everything on this story but first I want to give a HUGE shout out to _**_03-636 Ebullient Ancilla_** _who allowed me use his characters, Link, Bruiser, and Anita, he also created the memories I used and helped keep me sane and plan out the rest of this story, thank you so much, if it wasn't for you then this story wouldn't be finished right now. I hope to continue working with you and be able to help in the future as well as you helped me._

* * *

><p><em>And now a thank you to everyone else: (you all are just as important to me as well):<em>

_**Ern Estine 13624**_

_**PewDieCryLOL**_

_**Loveless Luna**_

_**Ooo**_

_**Setoooooo**_

_**grandshadowseal**_

_**Kraehenhexe**_

_**The Lone Arcanum**_

_**Romulus08**_

_**April Fear**_

_**Bri312**_

_**Chibitalia North Italy113**_

_**CrashSpyro6**_

_**Koji Shindou**_

_**Lottelite**_

_**Natsuki Death**_

_**Pikapikaluv**_

_**Radwoman**_

_**Sorrowfull Truth**_

_**TokyoDayLight**_

_**UsagiXPanda**_

_**fallendestinyxx**_

_** .ren**_

_**starlightrose819**_

_**Mystic Ebony**_

_**Rose Mistress**_

_**ninaspringfield1134**_

_And anyone else I may have missed, thank you all so much for reviewing, thank for favoriting and reviewing this story, for following it and continuing on despite how hard it might have been to understand what was going on. Thank you everyone for motivating me and not letting me give up on this story, thank you all so much! I hope to see all of you for Eternal._

_**;P Later**_


End file.
